Love is Blind
by MindStorm88
Summary: Harry has run away from the wizardry world,of course only Hermione and Ron know where he is, but a mysterious wizard has bought the room two doors down from Harry's own, what happens when this mystery man buys Harry a drink? And it's none other then Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not owner of Harry Potter or other such characters

**Warnings:** None...yet...-evil grin-

**AN:** R&R please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love is Blind

The war was over, Voldermort was dead, and Harry Potter was running. He ran away from the fame, the people, the whole wizardry world in fact. Well, except Hermione and Ron, they'd find him if he didn't tell them where he was going for sure. Three years he had found a small comfortable apartment which was a lucky find because of a desperate Landlady who had befriended him earlier in the year. He had kindly bought one of the apartments much to her benefit. Harry re-read the letter he received from Hermione and Ron, they were coming to visit the upcoming weekend. Harry couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of seeing his friends again. Even though he had forsaken the wizardry world he missed his closest friends dearly. He glanced around his trashed apartment with a small smile. He better clean up then. He fished his wand from a special cabinet and went to work. He hated using magic when he didn't have too, but he was just lazy at the moment. A knock sounded at the door and Harry hastily put his wand safely away. Coming to the locked door he glanced through the peephold, it was the landlady. He opened the door beaming,

"Hi." He said. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Cindy smiled widely,

"I've sold it!" She exclaimed. Harry's smile went wide,

"You did, that's great, I'm glad for you!" He exclaimed. She had wanted to sell the last of her apartments and she finally did. Truly, Harry was glad for her.

"The man was rather strange though.." She trailed off thoughtfully,

"Really? How?" Harry asked,

"I dunno, maybe his eyes. They sort of stared right through me…" Her phone started going off to an American rap song.

"Oh darn it. Sorry Harry I've got to go!" She opened her phone and waved to him as she left. Harry shook his head. That woman was so odd sometimes. Harry wanted to fly. It was an odd whim but he desperately wanted to fly. Now where did he put his broom…

A man played with the wooden wand in his hand as his eyes roomed around the room. Everything felt normal. All muggles. All of them. Inwardly he shied away from the idea but on the outside he always put his best face forward. He could easily charm anyone anyway. A sleek shape made itself know on his leg and the men bent down smoothly stroking swiftly through the black cats short fur. His whole body stiffened as the whole room seemed to ripple with the effects of a large amount of magic.

"So." He said in a sultry whisper. Slowly standing and went over to the window, the objects around his feet moved accordingly. The breeze played across his face. Minutes passed and the magic began receding into the building. His whole being concentrated on finding out what caused such an amount of magic in a supposedly all muggle neighborhood. Ten minutes. 15 minutes.

"Ah-ha."

Some one was hiding two doors down. A wizard in fact. The man smiled smugly. Things could get interesting then.

Harry downed the beer he had bought and wiped the side of his mouth. Life felt good for some reason. Not only were Hermione and Ron visiting, but he had flown! It had been a while since he had last been on his firebolt. It felt so good. The rushing wind, the dives, the twists and turns. So good. He called over the waitress asking for a water. She nodded and went her way. Harry leaned back in his chair. Life was so good.

"Ma'am will you please take the house's finest over to the man sitting to the far left with the unruly black hair, round glasses and scar on his forehead?" A man asked softly to his waitress.

"You mean Mr. Potter?" The muggle waitress asked kindly. The man smiled,

"Yes. That would be him."

"Is there a message you would like me to take to him as well?" She asked kindly. The man could feel her faint smile . He passed her the most charming face he could think of,

"No thank you. Just the drink." The man waited feel a smug smile grace his lips.

"Here you go sir." A new waitress had brought over a dark beer for him. Harry stared at it.

"I never ordered another beer." He said. The muggle gave him a secretive smile,

"I know, I'm just doing what that handsome young man asked me to do." She thumbed behind him and Harry turned. The taste of the beer turned to ash on his mouth seeing the shoulder length blond hair, the pale skin, the sharp features.

"Malfoy?" He whispered. Not believing how the fuck could the damn Slytherin find him here of all places! The waitress had left and Harry slowly got up, watching every movement the Slytherin made. He was still as stone as Harry stumped his way across the bar, and didn't flinch as he slammed his drink on the table.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Harry snarled. Draco Malfoy looked past his shoulder giving him a smirk,

"Long time no see Mr. Potter."

Harry growled,

"Long time no see—fuck that. What are you doing here Death eater. I should turn you in right now."

Malfoy took a drink from his own liquor preference,

"I should ask the same to you, Hero."

"Don't you start that." Harry hissed.

"Fine then, if you do insist on being so rude, I will just have to tell you." Malfoy said with a dramatic sigh. Harry rolled his eyes.

"As you know, Voldermort is dead, by your hands. But for the past three years I've been in hiding. And I must say being in hiding along with the great Harry Potter is almost, glamorous." Draco's smirk got wider.

"I'm not in hiding." Harry replied hotly. Malfoy called over the waitress and paid for his meal, drink and Harry's drink.

"Whatever you say Mr. Potter, so are you going to turn me in or not?" Malfoy got up make a small movement with wand hand and the chair moved away from him. He was using at least three or four spells for this simple act, most were canceling spells.

"You are a lazy bastard," Harry snapped. Draco's eyes met his finally, they were crystal clear blue.

"Oh really Mr. Potter, I didn't know being blind was a laziness feature, Forgive me if I do not want to trip and fall." Then he walked slowly from the his spot, making the same small gesture every so often so he could not run into anything. Harry stared after him. Blind? Draco Malfoy was blind? Oh how could he have been so stupid! A guilty squirm went through his gut. The git. The nerve of him. But he was blind! Living with such a disability. Harry sighed. Damn it. He'd better catch up with the prat and at least apologize. Paying, Harry hurried outside, the ex-Slytherin was nowhere in sight. Harry sighed. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN:** Is it stupid? Want to give me some suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not owner of Harry Potter or other such characters

**Warnings:** Yaoi and other such goodyness!

**AN:** R&R please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Harry It's so good to see you!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck, the witch was beaming, her frizzy hair tamed back in clips. Harry was grinning ear to ear. Ron shook his hand, but Harry tugged him into a hug which Ron returned warmly.

"Glad to see you mate!" Ron thumped Harry's back and Harry led them into his apartment.

"So, How has life been?" Harry asked grinning. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Hectic as usual. Everyone is still over the moon about you disappearing and all, though some did say that you did need the break." Ron said grabbing the sandwich Harry offered.

"You have fourteen chapters of the Hogwarts A History all to yourself as well." Hermione chirped in grinning broadly. Harry laughed,

"Only you Hermione would ever think of having me in Hogwarts A History,"

"Well, everyone at least reads them now, unlike you two ever did." Hermione replied good naturally.

"Well, that's why what we had you for; you were the reader, not us." Ron said with a matching grin. The good natured bantering went on for a good ten minutes before they all sobered up rather quickly.

"Harry." Hemrione started. Harry's smile faded slightly, hearing the tone in her voice.

"I am not coming back Hermione." He said firmly.

"Oh but Harry, it's been two years, things have died down. You can join whatever Qudditch team you want, you can teach, you can become and Aurer—"

"Hermione, you know I can't do that" Harry said kindly

"Herm' leave it be, it's his own life." Ron said, flashing Harry a smile. Harry returned it thankfully.

"Oh, all right. You never change. Just as stubborn." Hermione sighed with a small frown.

"Don't worry Hermione, I don't mind it at all. It's quiet. I can do all my transfers from Gringots, I have my broom, my wand, I'm living the quiet, uneventful life." Harry replied smile reassuringly at the witch. She sighed again.

"I know, but I miss you so much. We both miss you. It's not the same not being able to see you more often." Hermione got down to it. Harry shook his head,

"You guys can visit me whenever you want, you honestly don't need to owl ahead or anything." He said.

"Oh. Really? I never thought…" Hermione blushed, then Ron laughed.

"Wow, we are thick aren't we Herm'" He said grinning. Harry rolled his eyes upward with a smile.

"Seriously. Come visit me whenever!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at the door after Hermione and Ron had left. It was good to see them. He felt a jab of sudden guilt. He never apologized to Malfoy. Sighing he opened the door, Cindy had said they did have an new tenent living two doors down from him. That was Malfoys. For sure. He could feel the magic. How he never felt it before…He was losing his touch. Maybe he should go back. He shook his head firmly. No. Never. Walking down the hallway he stopped at the door and knocked. He didn't hear anything inside and suddenly the door swung open to the hard gaze of Draco Malfoy. Or at least that's what Harry expected. He blue eyes focusing at a spot above his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter. Finally decided to visit an old friend?" Malfoy sneered.

"Look…I'm sorry…" Harry muttered. Looking away.

"Ah. I see. Would you like to come in?" Draco gallantly mocked a bow for him opening his small apartment up for Harry.

"Well...I er…Yes I guess." He was ushered in and as he stepped through the door a large black cat leapt out of nowhere and began rubbing itself all over Harry's legs, mewling happily. Malfoy actually smiled,

"Hm. She usually doesn't take to people at all." Harry detangled the cat from around his legs and followed the blind young man to the small kitchen.

"You completely disappeared; I couldn't find you afterwards to apologize." Harry started somewhat weakly.

"Harry Potter, Looking for me?" Draco raised an eyebrow passing him a cup of tea.

"Oh stop acting like it's so abnormal. I haven't been in touch with the wizardry world for over three years—"

"Weasley and Granger were here just a few hours ago were they not?" Draco mused looking above his head with an amused expression.

"Well...thats different. They don't come too often, busy with the ministry and stuff…so…" Harry trailed off. He was dying to ask Malfoy what had happened. If he had the Dark Mark.

"It's rude to stare." Malfoy whispered, leaning in slightly.

"I wasn't…" Harry trailed off miserably. No one has ever made him so uneasy in his entire life. Not even Snape could manage this level of uncomfortable-ness.

"Ok look. I'm sorry. It's just…it's you...and your…" Harry paused to consider the word

"I'm blind Potter. It's not that bad really." The blond shrugged away the statement.

"But…fine, whatever." Harry replied irritably. Just because he was blind didn't mean he still wasn't annoying.

"You must be dying to ask me. How did it happen. What happened. Why are you blind Malfoy?" the Slytherin sneered at the words and put both hands on the table

"Well…I do…want to know at least. But I wasn't trying to be rude or anything." Harry replied slightly taken aback by the blonds vehemence. A surprised look went over Malfoys face,

"Oh." He said softly. Calmer.

"But I still want to know…what did they do to you?" Harry finally asked. Malfoy stared above his head,

"Well, Since you are being rather Gryffindorish to me today, I might as well tell you. I haven't told a single soul this so please don't go blathering it about with your little friends." Draco warned. Harry nodded,

"I won't." He said, realizing of course Malfoy couldn't see him nod.

"Good. Five years ago, went to take the mark. Went though whole ceremony. Got scared. Backed out of it at the last minute. My own father decided to put me through the cruitacious curse until I begged him to quit and asked for his fucking forgiveness."

"Then I was given my test to prove I even deserved the dark mark. My Order—to kill Dumbledore. Well, you know what happened in that story. I never saw that through,. I could not kill that man, for unknown reason. I just could not. Snape did the mercy killing and we both fled. A year later, Voldermorts wrath caught up with me." Draco paused taking a calming sip from his tea. His hands were shaking and Harry just stared at him in horror.

"He put me through every painful curse he probably could think of, he wanted me to suffer, not to die. It was that night, He wanted me to bed with him."

Harry gave a horrified gasp which Malfoy stopped once more,

"Oh it gets better, don't worry."

"I refused him, of course. He forced a potion down my throat, saying I would never see another, I was beaten, cursed and thrown in a dank room. I was blind. Tears hurt to cry, so I sat in stillness and shock for over three hours. My body refused itself. I was covered in my own vomit. I heard footsteps and creaking of the door. I didn't know who or what it was, so naturally I moved away. Only when I felt a damp cloth on my face and over my eyes, I realized it was my mother. She had saved me. She led me out and told me the way, I was taken by one of her maids. My mother never survived that night. Neither did that maid." Draco stopped to take a deep breath, Harry felt his throat close up. It was horrendous.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…I wish…"

"Don't, it's over, you're past is worse then mine, we both ended up in the same place anyway" Draco snapped, grabbing Harry's empty teacup. Harry stared at the time it was almost midnight.

"I should go." Harry suddenly said. Malfoy tilted his head towards him,

"You know where my door is, maybe you'll find yourself back at it." Harry began to leave with that interesting thought; the words from Draco's story still swimming through his mind. All Draco had said. What he had been through. It was all horrible. He wondered how to make this better. Now that they were both out of school, every fight they fought seemed so…so trivial. So annoying…Why was he ever so stupid?

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Harry asked at the door before he left. The cat was around his legs once more.

"I'm a blind man, living alone with only the money in Gringotts supporting me, do you think I'm busy?" Malfoy laughed.

"Well..I..I didn't know if you had a job…or anything…"

"It's fine Potter. No I'm not busy tomorrow."

Harry felt himself smiling for some reason.

"Alright. Wanna do lunch?" He offered, "I'll pay since you bought me that drink the other night."

Draco turned, a soft smile on his lips, "Sure Potter, I'll take you up on that offer."

Harry closed the door, feeling as if a large weight had been lifted off of him. All those years, Malfoy could have been a friend, or at least an ally. Harry had been a jerk to him once and while, but it was enough. And now that was better, right? Malfoy taking him up on his offer at least. Harry sighed as he walked from Malfoys room to his own, the door opened before him and he stepped inside a soft sigh of relief coming past his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Me: **(yells) R&R!

**Harry:** ask them nicely!

**Me:** Please?

**Draco:** you don't have to ask nicely, you and your stupid Gryffindor tendencies

**Harry:** Stupid Gryffindor tendencies huh, that rich coming from your--

(muffled cries of protest and pleasure)

**Me:** Oh my...well...better give them some privacy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not owner of Harry Potter or other such characters

**Warnings:** Yaoi and other such goodyness!

**AN:** R&R please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Harry curled up on his side snuggling deeper within the blankets. He slowly opened his eyes feeling a huff of breath on his cheek. Two large amber eyes stared at him

"Argh!" He exclaimed rolling backwards and managing to wrap himself within his blankets and falling off his bed. Rubbing his eyes he swore gently. A black cat bounded into his lap, purring her happiness at him being awake.

"What are you doing here…" Harry said still trying to calm his heart. She mewled in contentment. Sighing Harry picked her up and stumped out of his room in annoyance. He knocked on Draco's door and waited. It opened within minutes, but Harry sort of stared at the sleepy looking Malfoy. His hair still messed up from the pillow, his eyes dropping.

"It's 5 o'clock in the fucking morning Potter. What do you want!" The Slytherin exclaimed. Harry thrust the cat his arm.

"She was in my room." He explained, then he yawned. Draco laughed

"Oh, She's never done that before, I had wondered when her powers were going to manifest. Though this could be a problem."

Harry sort of only half listened realizing the ex-Slytherin was wearing silk pajamas, he brought his eyes up to Malfoys,

"Manifests? What kind of cat is she?" He asked swallowing slightly.

"She has Minx in her, which is the ancient breed of cat from the Egyptians they get some interesting powers."

"Oh…" Harry paused awkwardly. OK so he was standing outside Malfoy's apartment with nothing on but boxer shorts and the Slytherin was wearing silk pjs. Harry glanced away but felt a flush creep up his face. It looked as if Malfoy was going to say something else but Harry nodded quickly.

"Alright, I guess I'll go now. See you later." He practically fled the doorway.

Draco could almost feel the heat coming off the other young man. Was he blushing? He thought to himself. Scratching behind the cats ears he felt the purr reverberate through his hands, and heard it clearly.

"Are you going to spy on Mr. Potter now that you realize what your powers are?"

Malfoy asked the cat with a smile. The cat mewled loudly, as if to say 'Of Course' Draco grinned with a sigh. At first he had thought that Potter would immediately call the ministry, but he didn't, he yelled at him first. Which was quite understandable. Last time Harry had seen him was when he pointed at wand at Dumbledore threatening to kill him.

"Now he wants to befriend me." Malfoy said out loud. The only sounds that met his ears were the early birds and the cars from outside. He made his way swiftly over to his bed with a small smile. He wondered if Harry went to sleep again with the same contentment over his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to get rid of excess energy was harder then Harry thought. He had run twice as long. Flown his broom for over two hours, and actually practiced spell work in his apartment with a large ward around his room. He _still_ felt nervous. It was only for lunch for goodness sake! He tried to reason with his mind. It didn't really help. He actually put on clothes that fit right and paced in his room. He was just befriending the Slytherin, if he wanted his hand in friendship of course. He glanced over at himself. It wasn't as if it matter! Draco couldn't fucking see him, or what clothes he happened to be wearing! Harry stopped fidgeting by the time he left his apartment, locked his door and knocked on the ex-Slytherins door. He heard a muffled, "Come in" and swiftly opened the door. He walked halfway in and could see Draco pushing the hair out of his face. Something grappled with his feet and Harry stumbled back in surprise, that stupid black cat… a hand settled itself on his lower spine and kept him from falling backwards.

"She's really taken a liking to you." Malfoy smirked. Harry straightened himself out.

"I noticed." He replied in an annoyed fashion turning as he saw Malfoy laugh.

"Lets go," Harry said, Malfoy paused at the door,

"I wonder, Potter, how much have you really changed?" He asked outloud. Harry stared at him,

"I dunno, probably not much."

"Will you let me see?" Draco asked softly. Harry looked at him startled.

"Er..Sure.." Harry sounded very unsure to Draco. The body next to him radiated untapped power. He put his hand to Harry's face gently. Smooth. His face was flawless. A thumb traced over Harry's lips, the breath grew harsher, his thumb slid up to the bridge of his nose, a forefinger tracing at last the scar.

"Hmmm." Draco mused, he retreated a bit back from the Gryffindor. Conflicting thoughts coming to his mind.

"What?" Harry asked thickly.

"You haven't changed a bit. Lets get lunch." Harry's face was flushed as he followed Malfoy out the door.

"A-Alright." He managed, quickly calming every part of him. They made it out of the apartment before in silence before Malfoy stopped with a smile,

"Are you nervous?" He asked. Harry stared at him,

"Of course not!" He exclaimed in a slightly strained voice. Malfoy smirked, his eyes grazing over Harry's face but settled to look over his right shoulder.

"I didn't think so."

"You never know, You might want to curse me or something." Harry said as they started walking again.

"Right, I'll make sure I aim for your heart. My God. I can't bloody even see you, how the hell would I be able to curse you." Malfoy asked laughing.

"A lucky shot?" Harry offered with the same smile.

"Very lucky in my opinion. Now where are we going anyway?" Malfoy asked stopping once more put his head side to side as if looking at each other restaurants and small shopping malls.

"Er…well, there's an Italian place up that way, a grill around the corner, a pub right next to us…" Harry trailed off.

"Italian." Malfoy said with a large grin suddenly.

"Isn't that a bit heavy for lunch?" Harry asked, wondering why he was smiling such,

"No, If you're paying then I might as well get as much money out of it as possible in one meal." Malfoy commented dryly. Harry rolled his eyes up.

"You are such a prat."

"You invited me to lunch." Draco reminded him.

"Fine. You win. As usual." The old Gryffindor was smiling now even wider and they made their way to the restaurant. They were given a seat, they sat in silence looking over the menus, Well, Draco using some weird spell Harry's never heard of so the menu spilled it'scontents to Draco. The waiter tookt heir orders and the Slytherin turned Harry with a soft smile,

"Now Potter we can…"

"You can call me Harry, if you like." Harry said suddenly. Awkwardly. Draco moved his head in his direction surprise on his face.

"Harry." He tried the name on his tongue and smirked.

"Alright Harry, if you persist. I was just about to say we are two wizards running away from the rest of the world. What do you purpose we do?"

"I'm not running…" Harry started, but Draco was shaking his head.

"Right after you killed him, you ran. You disappeared and _every_body made an uproar about it."

"But I'm not running now." Harry replied hotly.

"You won't go back?" Draco asked softly.

"No." Harry said firmly, annoyed by the conversation so far, "Get to the point M—Draco ." Harry tried the name out. It was odd calling him by his first name. The old Slytherin's face tilted toward him an odd smile on his face.

"My point is, Harry, I'm a blind wizard with no allies. You're a wizard who refuses your allies…" He put a hand up as if knowing Harry was going to speak. Huffily the Gryffindor sat back in his chair,

"Can we forget our pasts enough to become friends?" Draco said softly, finally. Taken aback Harry's eyes went over the Slytherin's face.

"That's up to you." Harry finally said,

"Up to me? Do think that is wise?" Draco replied,

"I don't find the harm in it, at least until Ron finds out." Harry smiled.

"Weasley." Draco said with a laugh, "Is one of the biggest fools I have ever met."

Harry couldn't help himself, he snickered,

"He's also my best friend, so be nice. I don't need my apartment blown up because of you."

"You think he would attack me? I'm innocent I say!" Draco said with a bat of his eyelashes.

"Right. You're innocent? Let me think about that." Harry retorted.

"Sirs, your lunch?" the waiter said over them. Harry looked up and nodded. Watching as Draco remained motionless, as the plate was set before him.

"Thanks." Harry muttered.

"So…er…at a time, how many spells do you use?" Harry asked as Draco picked at his food, sniffing appreciatively.

"four or five." He replied, his sightless eyes trained to the wall behind Harry. He hands working with the knife and fork , easily slicing through the parmesan chicken and spaghetti

"Is it hard?" Harry asked softly. At that Draco stopped what he was doing the blue pupils trained on his face.

"Yes when it comes to working with muggles, and no when it comes to working with magic. I feel your magic and know exactly where you're at, and what you're doing, if I wanted to. It would be harder if there were more wizards and witches. Too much magic interferes with my own and I have no real way of figuring what's an object and what's magic." Draco explained.

"You can really tell when I do magic?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. That's how I knew their was another wizard in the apartment, I could feel it"

"Oh."

A long pause filled between them as they ate.

"What else do you do around here?" Draco asked,

"I usually practice spell work if I can, I also go flying, sometimes. I've learned how to play some awesome muggle video games too."

"You are so weird. You spend your time just playing around."

"I don't mind. It at least keeps me out of trouble." Harry smiled but a frown came over Draco's face.

"What?"

"Someone just apparated." Draco said, Harry looked to the door.

"Ron."

"Oh that is perfect, they were just here three days ago."

"I gave them an open invitation." Harry replied.

The Slytherin gave a sigh.

"Perfect meal goes hindered by of course Weasley."

"Check please." Draco said as the waiter came by. Harry watched as he took the check.

"I was supposed to pay." The Gryffindor said indignantly.

"Go run along to Weasel Bee, You owe me twice over now." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Oh…ok...if you really…"

"You better go before he comes looking for you." Draco snapped.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Harry practice fled the restaurant and sighed once he got outside. Angry, Malfoy was kinda scary.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was hoping I would find you." Harry wholes person stiffened at the soft voice.

"And I was hoping you wouldn't, what do you want?" Harry replied feeling the wand at his throat.

"What do you think, You killed Lord Voldermort, and then you disappeared for two years. I get to take my revenge now."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"What for? Why, you are Harry Potter. The most powerful wizard in the world, and the only one who was able to defeat Lord Voldermort."

"Let go of him." Harry heard Malfoy's voice behind him along with the Death eater.

"Get out of here Malfoy." Harry snarled feeling the wand tip press harder at his jugular.

"Oh this is wonderful, Two of Lord Voldermorts hated right here, ripe for the picking."

"There are muggles, either you have to kill them or memory charms for them, either way the ministry will know." Harry started. He had managed to snake his wand out but heard a grunt from behind him and the wand slipped from his neck. Harry spun to see Blaise Zabine lying unconsiance on the ground. A Dozen muggles were staring at them whispering about the exchange. Harry glared at Draco realized it was useless and went about doing memory charms. It took a good ten minutes but Harry stood next to Draco a dispelling charm around them and the body.

"I had it handled fine." Harry muttered, picking up the Death Eaters wand.

"Yes, I noticed, really had it handled." Draco said acidly.

"I didn't ask for your help." Harry replied in turn. Draco sighed.

"Whatever Potter. This one need to be taken to the ministry"

Harry stared at him.

"taken to the ministry…" He repeated, his heart had finally settled.

"I'll send a Patronas then...to the ministry…" Harry trailed off. He didn't want to see the ministry. He didn't want to go back, if he went back now, they'd be all over him in the cauldron loads.

"You have to go back." Malfoy said softly.

"I know." Harry replied before sending his Patronas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Reviews are welcome I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not owner of Harry Potter or other such characters

**Warnings:** Yaoi and other such goodyness! XD

**AN:** R&R please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"It's Harry Potter!" The whispers that assailed him as he entered the ministry building, The Death Eater was in custody already and he was going to be in an audience with the Minster of Magic himself. Malfoy pressed his hand in the small of his back.

"I can't distinguish anyone." The Slytherin muttered.

"I don't want to be here." Harry said.

"Well, hopefully they won't slap shackles on me." Draco replied irritably.

"The minister will see you." An excited witch said from the door. Harry smiled nervously at her and swallowed hard as they walked in. A beaming Minister, his hair, accent, the smile…

"Seamus Finnigan?" Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Aye. Surprise!" old friend said with a larger grin. Harry glanced at Malfoy who had a frown on his face.

"And of course, Mr. Malfoy, who I could of sworn was dead." Seamus eyes grazed over Draco's demeaner.

"He did save me life." Harry jumped in

"I can handle this Potter." Draco snapped

"Yes he can handle himself, Though he has his own past to account for." Seamus grin had faded, his face was grim. Harry felt Draco stiffen next to him, he tilted his chin up in defiance.

"His grievances were cleared, he's never been in league with the Dark Lord." Harry jumped in. Seamus stared at Harry for a minute.

" Potter would you—"

"Harry you never change. I'll let the dust settle before I send you an owl for a trial against Zabine." Seamus dismissed them both and Harry gave a soft sigh of relief, however the minute they got outside of the ministry building and setting up their apparition points Malfoy whirled on him, indignant anger stamped across his face.

"I do not need you to protect me." He snarled. Harry took a step back.

"I didn't…I'm sorry…" He muttered looking away.

"I can take of myself I have been for the last three years and if you don't mind—"

"Harry!"

The Gryffindor saw Hermione bounding out of nowhere and hugging him. Ron came more slowly eyeing Malfoy with distaste.

"What's he doing here?" He asked, nodding towards the Slytherin. Harry bristled but Draco responded.

"Oh so sorry to intrude, but I was here first having a very important discussion with Mr. Potter."

Ron's ears turned red with anger.

"Filthy bastard." He muttered.

"Ron that's enough." Harry said detangling himself from Hermione. She looked over at the Slytherin,

"How long have you been living in those apartments?" She asked intently. Malfoy stared past had her shoulder and shrugged

"Not long, I moved in the weekend you both visited Harry."

"Now, I must be going, my cat needs to be fed." With some soft movements with his hands, then pulling out his wand the Slytherin apparated with a soft pop.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Hermione said once he was gone.

"Yeah, you know me, apparently I can't step out of my house anymore without being attacked by Death Eaters"

"I can't believe that prat—He wouldn't even look at you—How can you be on first name terms…He is such a bastard!" Ron started ranting. Harry looked over at him,

"You didn't know Ron? He's blind."

Hermione gasped and Ron gaped at him.

"Look, I need to go, I better start more spell work if that is going to happen again". With that he apparated leaving both his friends flabbergasted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through to his apartment building he looked up to the Draco's room, the light was on. He made his way through the small building and finally went to the door and knocked.

"I've had enough of your company Potter." He heard the snarl from inside. Harry sighed and opened the door anyway.

"Look I'm sorry." Harry said as he walked in. The ex-Slytherin gave him a churlish look.

"So do they know of my lovely condition?" He asked angrily.

"I had to tell them, or Ron wouldn't shut up." Harry snapped just as irately.

"Wonderful more pity." Draco replied acidly.

"You think I only pity you?" Harry asked

"The only reason you'd come back to me is because you pity me and I don't want your pity or anyone's for that matter—"

"Do you want to go flying?" Harry suddenly asked, his arms crossed, amusement on his face at Draco's righteous anger.

"W-What?" Draco asked his head swinging in his direction quickly.

"Do you want to go flying?"

"We're having a discussion and you suddenly out of the blue want to go flying?" Draco said disbelief. Harry scratched his cat behind the ears and grinned.

"Yep."

"You're beyond help."

So, do you wanna go?"

"I can't see anything, how do you expect me to fly!" Draco stormed. Harry grabbed his wrist,

"You don't need to see anything, you just have to feel it. Come on!" Draco didn't struggled as he was yanked down the hallway to Harry's room hearing the door bang open, the buzz of magic as a broom touched his fingertips.

"Ron left his here, I'll let you use the firebolt." Draco felt the power under the wood, he couldn't help but smile.

"You are serious right?" He asked softly.

"Defiantly." Harry said.

"Harry…" Draco started.

"No more talking, come on, the darker it gets the harder it is for me to see." Harry said. Draco smiled, three spells were said in quick succession and they slowly made their way to wherever they were going.

"We've been walking for ten minutes were exactly are we going?" Draco asked

"Since this isn't a big town anyway, there are tons of empty fields and huge parks. I always put a Secrecy spell around whatever field I'm working in, so any muggle's coming by won't have a clue what's going on." Harry explained. He stopped, grabbing Draco's shoulder.

"OK, mount, I'll fall in behind you." Draco felt a small thrill as his hands wrapped firmly around the wood of the magical item, all the spell work in a broom was amazing. A grin formed around his lips and he kicked off laughing. Feeling like a school boy once more. Harry's presence made itself known on his left.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked into the wind. Draco barely caught the words as the wind swept across his face.

"As far as I can throw you, why?" Draco yelled back. He heard Harry laugh, then a hand grabbed the tip of his broom.

"Do you trust me?" He heard Harry asked much closer now.

"Why—Ahh!" They dove fast and steep. Draco held on as Harry guided the broom down at breakneck speed.

"Pull up with me!" Harry yelled in exhilaration. Draco barely nudged his fingers up and the broom went hurtling towards the sky. They dove and fought and Harry saved him nearly three times from trees before both were utterly exhausted. Lying in a heap on the grass Harry stared up at the stars. Draco nudged him.

"Thanks." the Slytherin said.

"No Problem, that was…different." Harry replied.

"Lets celebrate." Draco said getting up suddenly passing his hands over his eyes for a second then smiling.

"Alright." Harry said with a matching smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Draco:** Now thats what I'm talking about!

**Harry:** Shut up...I get top next time...

**Me:** -nosebleed-

**Draco:** oh dearie..someone get her a tissue...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything including Harry Potter

**Warnings:** SLASH, (lemon if you will) if you don't like it you can click the X at the top or ur browser XD

**AN:** R&R? Please?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Harry stumbled into Malfoys room, a very drunk Slytherin clinging to him.

"You are a crazy bastard." Draco mumbled next to his ear. Harry grinned,

"It happens." He paused before helping Draco to the couch, before he himself flopped down next to him. The cat leapt into Harry's lap, purring her happiness and such. Draco reached over then fell on top of Harry,

"I'm…sorry." His mouth was at Harry's throat. Harry swallowed hard.

"It's ok really…" He murmured, neither moved for awhile, then an uncomfortable feeling began emerging in his lower body as he felt Draco's hot breath teasing down his neck, the lips sending shivers over his skin.

"Don't move." Draco whispered suddenly, sounding very sober.

"Er…Draco…what are you…" Harry swallowed again as the pale hands touched his face and down his lips, the thumb pressed on his lower lip egging him to open his mouth. He dropped his jaw a little bit and the appendage slid in softly.

"Draco…do you know what you're doing?" Harry gulped as the thumb slid down under is chin and over his larynx. Again his question went unanswered shaky hands paused on his heated skin. Harry breathed in deep, Draco seemed to be intent on examining every aspect of his person. Only not with just his fingers. A mouth followed the fingers progress, and a low growl came from Harry's throat unexpectedly. It was almost a purr. Draco paused, a drunken smile on his face,

"You taste good." He said

"And you're drunk." Harry tried to get up but the Slytherin was stronger then he expected and bodily pushed him flat on his back on the couch, his mouth exploring the deep parts where collarbones met. A lick here, a sudden bite there. Harry writhed up into the Slytherin a groan coming from his parted lips. The blind Slytherin moved slowly back up, finding Harry's lips with the exploration of his own.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, but the mouth gently pressed into his, and his eyes rolled up as he let the tongue into his mouth, it flicked and teased and begged for a return. Pale hands had wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him in deeper. Harry opened his mouth eagerly his own hands suddenly having a mind of their own as they explored down Draco's face, through his hair, keeping him in as deep as possible. Harry pulled away from the kiss breathing hard, Draco's went back to work exploring around his lips, his flicking tongue sending tingles everywhere they touched.

"Please, I don't want to stop this." Draco whispered as he paused. Harry gulped. This was wrong, this was wrong. Every brain cell he owned screamed it, but to him. It felt so damn right. His fingers played down to Draco's lips, only this time Draco grabbed his forefinger, wrapping his tongue around it and sucked diligently. Harry's moaned, the erotic feeling making his cock jump into the zipper of his pants.

"Yes..no?" Draco asked, taking Harry's hand and dragging down his own flesh. Harry nodded, unable to find the words,

"Yes…please…" He managed out knowing Draco had no way of knowing if he had said yes or not. Harry's hand ended midway down Draco's chest before the Slytherin began moving over his body, legs straddling his hips, the pale hands on his flat tan chest. Draco tugged at the shirt then meshed his mouth hungrily against Harry's. Harry arched up his own hands tugging the Slytherin tight to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned, his whole head ached, his body felt ten times worse. He saw a blond head sleeping on his arm.

"Oh Fuck." He whispered, He started scrambling back but Draco grabbed his wrist,

"We did do that." Draco murmured. Harry stared at him then the Slytherins eyes went open in a flash.

"Oh Fuck." Came the words from the Slytherins lips.

"Yeah, we did that" Harry said sarcastically. The Slytherin clutched his head,

"God I feel awful."

Harry knew a blush had crept its way over his face and down his chest. They had fucked, to use the word crudely. Harry wasn't sure if he despised himself or not.

"I…I think I need to go." Harry got up hastily. Draco stumbled up suddenly, reaching out for him,

"I'm sorry…" Draco whispered he found Harry's wrist, moved up his arm and then to his face. Harry didn't struggle away, as the fingers passed over his face. Gulping Harry shook his head twisted from Draco's grip and grabbed whatever clothes he could, the naked Slytherin had his head down.

"I'll…I…I have to go!" Harry escaped the room. Draco sighed then shuddered the cold room getting to him. His cat was gone. Harry was gone.

"Damn it." He hissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! I was hoping you would be home!" Hermione said beaming. She stood in his doorway looking rather pleased with herself. Harry just felt like crap. Ron was behind her and Harry barely managed a half-hearted smile.

"Hey guys…come in…" Harry whispered,

"Harry, you look awful, what happened?" Hermione asked, Harry glanced out his door and towards Draco's door, the Slytherin face was peering at him, an angry scowl on his face, then he slammed the door. Harry winced. Shit.

"I…er…it's been a rough few days." Harry replied blankly. Ron gave him a weird look,

"You really do look like the dead Harry…whats up mate?" he asked curiously. Harry gulped, Draco. Couldn't get Draco out of his mind.

"It's nothing…really…so how are you two?" Harry managed, A cat bounded through his wall to the left and came to Harry eagerly, ignoring both Hermione and Ron who stared at it amazement.

"Didn't know you had a cat!" Hermione squealed and ran to it. The creature shied away from her and hid under the couch.

"She's…not mine." Harry whispered

"Who's is she" Hermione asked perturbed the cat ran away. Harry opened his mouth, then sighed. He missed the Slytherin horribly.

"She's Draco's. She's Minx and unfortunately she can walk through walls and is always bugging me for more food then what Draco gives her." Harry smiled weakly. Ron bristled.

"I can't believe you honestly trust him. He's a fucking Death Eater!"

"He's my neighbor, and just another victim of the war." Harry replied angirly.

"Just because he's blind doesn't mean he's not an evil prat."

"He's not…"

Hermione suddenly smacked Ron up side the head,

"You're always trying to cause trouble Ronald, like you said in our last visit, it is Harry life, and if he trust…Malfoy…then maybe we should too." Hermione managed to say. Harry gave her a dazzling smile.

"Thanks." He said. Hermione smiled

"Of course."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** I can't typewith you two bickering and yelling at each other! -yells at the two fighting men who were currently fighting over what to watch on tv-

**Draco:** He started it!

**Harry:** Did not! I was wathcing CSI!

**Draco**: So I wanted to watch something, less gruesome!

**Harry:** But I was here first!

**Me:** -Grabs the tv and throws it out the window- Go entertain yourselves somehwere else!

**Draco:** Alright! -pushing Harry down onto the couch-

**Me:** Not here--Gawds...AND NOT IN MY ROOM EITHER! Damn it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning**s: boyxboy action! -grins evilly-

**Disclaimer:** Will not and never will own Harry Potter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Harry paced his room restlessly. They were drunk, that's the only reason why they did that, right? He growled in frustration, His gut clenched as the nights memories made themselves known in his mind. And he had liked it! Sure some guys were attractive but to want to do that…Harry slammed his hand onto the table scaring a black blur out of it's hiding spot. Two days, and that cat still not leave his apartment!

"Stupid cat! Go back home! I know you can walk through walls!" Harry growled. She paced in front of the door, sat, wrapped it's black tail around her paws and look up at the doorknob.

"Fine! Stay there for all I care!" Harry exclaimed yanking his window up to feel the fresh air. Draco. Draco. Draco. He mind was still reeling. Was it just the drink? Was it more? He heard a loud meow from behind him.

"Damn it alright already! I'll take you back!" He yelled. He picked her up and huffily went to the door as he yanked it open a woebegone looking Draco stood before him.

"I…er…your cat…hasn't…doyouwanttocomein?" Harry said this all very fast and tried to take a breath. Draco bit his lower lip, straightening his back,

"I'll take her, and no I don't want to come in." He said dignified. Harry stared at him.

"Oh...I just thought….The other day…" Harry trailed off, Draco took a step closer, "I'm listening." Harry blushed not handing the squirming cat to the Slytherin.

"I didn't…I mean…I'm sorry…I was…I was scared." He finished lamely. To be scared of anything wasn't something Harry liked to experience. Fear. He hated it.

"Is that it?" Draco asked coldly. Harry gulped.

"Yeah...I guess it is…here's your cat…" he muttered softly, not looking at Draco at all. He jumped as pale hand touched his neck,

"You sound sad." Draco whispered,

"I'm not…really.. just thought…you hated me now…and that you would leave…" Harry murmured, not daring to move or breath as the hand caressed over his collar, fearing if he did Draco would snatch his hand away and leave. Fingers lightly touched his chin stroking up his jaw line and Harry closed his eyes feeling the hand on his face.

"I think I'll come in now…" Draco said in a sort of faraway voice, entranced by the feel of Harry s skin under his fingertips. Harry gulped and barely took a step back before both Draco's hands were exploring his body for the second time, his back pressed against the wall. His breath shuddered in response to the dancing fingers and Draco stopped.

"You don't want this." The Slytherin stated. He took a step back, and felt for the door of Harry's room. The Gryffindor had to regain his breath and swallowed hard,

"Wait." He called when he managed to find his voice. Draco stopped, his head tilting towards Harry's voice.

"I…do…" Harry murmured, Draco stiffened,

"Why, do you pity me?" He snarled. Harry shook his head firmly,

"No." he whispered. Harry closed the door with a snap, noting the Slytherin didn't relax. Swallowing his fear Harry gently placed his hands on both of Draco's arms, stroking downward ever so gently. Harry leaned in his mouth at Draco's ear,

"I want this." Harry whispered, Draco's own breath quickened against his skin, the lips slightly parted as a small noise of encouragement escaped. Harry felt his mouth twitch upward in a smile. He let his lips move ever so softly across the skin, the throat moved as Draco swallowed. Sliding his hands smoothly up the Slytherins arms, then petting down the chest, he heard Draco's breath hitch

"Do you want this?" Harry asked, his lips back Draco's ear as he nibbled and teased.

"Yes god damnit!" Draco hissed as he hurriedly crushed his lips against Harry's lips, both moaned as they fell on the floor in a tangle. Draco arched up into the hot heat of the body on top of his. Harry muffled the sound in Draco's hot mouth that wanted to escape as the Slytherin moved up into him. Draco's hands blindly ripped the shirt from over Harry's head his hand feeling down every muscle, scratching, stroking . Harry kissed him hard again, shoving his tongue desperately into the mouth hearing the noises Draco made as his hands made quick work of his own shirt. A mouth moved over his throat, hands pinning his arms down. Draco groaned as feelings intensified because his own hypersensitive four other senses.

"Harry…" Draco groaned, Harry paused hearing the frustrated growl come from Draco's lips. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Draco's neck, breathing him in leaving a nibble here and there.

"Don't you dare stop now." Draco whimpered, writhing to the hot body. Harry pulled back slightly with a laugh. Draco crushed his lips clumsily into Harry's and the Gryffindor groaned as the tongue delved deep into his mouth. A knock sounded at the door startling both men. Harry snapped apart and stared at the door.

"Fuck." He hissed. Draco drew him back into a long kiss,

"Leave it. They'll go away." He whispered into the mouth, a hand moving down his chest, he felt around the hard contours of Harry's cock hearing the breathy moan. The knock sounded again, much more persistent this time. Draco moved his hand between Harry's legs hearing the shuddering breath. Harry closed his eyes as pleasure raced through his system. The door banged open and both men snapped their heads to the door, Ron standing in the doorway

"Fuck...I'm going to be sick…" Ron said dazedly and he stumbled from the room. Harry stared after him,

"Oh Good, he's gone." Draco whispered, he turned his hands back over Harry's body but Harry grabbed them.

"He's going to be fine in two seconds and when he comes back he's going to be pissed."

"Fuck him then, lock the door better this time." Draco hissed.

"Draco, he's my best friend" Harry said, he noticed how angry Draco was at the interruption,

"Don't worry, this is just another bridge to burn" The ex-Slytherin still didn't look to convinced. Harry put his fingers to the Slytherins face and drew him close for a kiss. The lips didn't hesitate to part under his own.

"Like I said, don't worry."

"You are cockier then I am, and that scares me." Draco said breathlessly. Harry laughed as he walked towards the door. Almost on cue Ron came storming towards him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" He screamed. Harry went forward.

"Shut up Ron! People are living here you know!" He exclaimed. His friend was too enraged to care,

"SHUT UP Yourself! What is Going ON? I Demand an Explanation!" He roared. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at his friend,

"Be quiet!" He yelled. Ron stood stock still, his eyes glued on Harry's wand.

"Finally. Come in before someone sees." Harry said calmly. Ron was still red-faced but nodded with a tight scowl on his face. The second he saw the languidly sitting Slytherin, petting a sleek black cat he started forward his wand drawn.

"Ron." Harry said threateningly. The red-head paused, glaring at Harry then Draco.

"So is this why you don't receive my fucking owls because you're fucking a Malfoy?" He snarled. Harry started.

"I haven't gotten any owls." He said. He looked over to the graceful Slytherin. It was really hard not to stare actually. He seemed oblivious of the conversation, but Harry knew better. Knew that every slight movement, every word said, every spell verbal or none he knew about. It was fucking Hot, to tell the honest truth.

"What do you mean no owls? I've sent them for the past two days!"

"He means he hasn't gotten any owls." Draco said suddenly, a very bored expression on his face.

"Shut the hell up." Ron snapped.

"Ron." Harry whispered,

"No, Don't you dare start now, I've been your friend for a long time Harry..but this…this...He's a Malfoy!" Ron said desperately.

"That is a very acute observation, Weasley, now back to the owls, the important discussion here." Draco drawled. Ron's face turned beat red.

"This isn't about you." He snarled nastily. Draco didn't bat an eye at the comment, he just shrugged,

"No this is about the owls you've sent to Harry."

Harry grabbed Ron's arm before he lounge himself forward.

"You are not helping Draco." He said softly. The Slytherin pouted and Harry had that urge to ravish him right there and then.

"Don't send me anymore owls. I have a feeling Zabine wasn't the only Death Eater left over from the raids."

"Yeah, the other one is the one you're fucking." Ron said nastily. At that Draco stiffened and sat up, his face set rigidly in Ron's direction.

"Don't you dare ever I am, or **_ever _**was in league with the late Voldermort or his followers." He whispered dangerously. Ron didn't note the menace in his voice.

"Why? Because it's true?" He snapped. Draco stood up fast, his cat dropping out of his lap. He whipped his left arm out and thrust it forward. The Pale skin gleamed under the light.

"I have never received the mark, nor would I ever hurt Harry" He whispered and turned away and began towards the door, making jerky movements with hands, anger displayed in every aspect of his demeanor. Harry shot his friend a look.

"Stop sending me owls. It's dangerous here, you should leave." He whispered. He went to Draco's door and watched out of the corner of his eye as Ron left rather flabbergasted. Harry softly opened Malfoys door and saw him standing in the middle of the room.

"He had no fucking business…" Draco's soft voice caught his ear. Harry closed the door and made his way forward the pale skin was beautiful in the soft light of the room. He stroked a finger from the small of Draco's back all the way up his spine. The skin shuddered on its own accord even when Draco didn't fully seem willing. Harry wrapped his arms around the slim shoulders pulling the unwilling Slytherin back into him. The body slowly began to relax before long the blond felt limp. Harry nuzzled his face in the base of Draco's head, licking behind the ear and smiling slowly seeing how much skin he could get to his mouth without moving from the position. He bowed his head managing to get to Draco's jaw-line when the Slytherin let out a soft shuddering breath. Harry stopped.

"Don't…stop." Draco managed, swallowing hard. Harry's smile widened and he slowly went back to work on the Slytherins skin. He moved down the spine, hearing the noises drop much more frequent from Draco's lips. He desperately wanted to hear Draco moan his name. Fingers reaching around to draw gentle patterns as his lips explored Draco's back. He tempted his hand down in-between Draco's thighs, but felt Draco's knees almost give. He withdrew his hand hearing a growl of frustration. Kissing up each knob of his spine then coming to Draco's face, he teasingly put his tongue to Draco's slightly open mouth,

"Bed." He said. Draco made a noncommittal noise of agreement, and pointed weakly in the direction of his bedroom. Harry smiled warmly into the lips,

"You haven't said one cocky thing to me so far." He whispered pushing at the small of Draco spine still wanting to leave wet kisses wherever he could.

"Like what, how damn demanding you Gryffindors are?" Draco replied suddenly as they entered the room, he knew his place like the back of his hand and he easily pushed Harry down onto the waiting mattress.

"H-hey...no fair." Harry murmured as Draco used his teeth and lips down his throat. Draco continued to mouth down the delicious neck,

"Just returning the favor." He muttered before returning to the work at hand. He pushed Harry's reaching hand flat down on the mattress hearing a whimper,

"...I never got that far…" He heard Harry above him as a tongue caressed a peaked nipple. Harry arched up with a soft gasp which Draco paused. It only took a second before Harry him pinned down to the bed,

"I'm finishing what _I _started." Harry murmured into the lips,

"You think so huh?" Draco whispered surprised at the change of positions. Teeth sank into his neck and he gasped, at that same moment a hand slid up between his thighs he exhaled with a unintentional moan.

"Yes." Harry replied sultry like into his skin. It sent shivers all throughout his body. Teasing fingers gently pressed his thighs apart, a thumb swiping over the obvious erection trapped within his pants. His breath hitched,

"I wish I could…see you…" Draco whimpered suddenly. Harry stopped stock-still, Draco stopped breathing feeling Harry go tense,

"I'm…sorry…" Draco murmured, he began to panic as Harry still didn't move. His fingers were suddenly intertwining with Harry's. A hot breath passed over his cheek,

"You don't need to see me…Just feel me…" Harry whispered into the lips. He began his tirade once more down Draco's skin. His tongue invading every curve and every nook on his being. Draco arched up annoyed because his pants were uncomfortable right about now.

"Lets get rid of these." He heard Harry murmur and Draco couldn't help but giggle at the puff of breath that swirled through his belly button. In seconds Harry had shimmied his pants off and then his boxers.

"What about you?" Draco asked, getting to his knees, smirking as he felt Harry's gaze rake over him. He drew Harry to him in one hard kiss before practically ripping the jeans down and shoving them off the bed before his pressed his whole person to the Gryffindor. Their hard shafts slid against each other and both were gasping for a breath, Draco forced Harry back to the bed. The flesh was slick with sweat and Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's neck.

"I wanna hear you scream." He purred. A soft groan replied. Even in his blind state, Draco's whole body could sense Harry, how his breathing was fast and uneven, the body slicked with exhortation, the shudders that wracked Harry's body. He smiled into the skin. An annoyed growl came from Harry.

"You going to fuck me or smell me." Draco laughed; he let the sound reverberate against Harry's flesh and heard a whimper.

"You smell absolutely delicious," Draco murmured, He palmed up Harry's cock feeling pre-cum and heat. Draco felt for his wand, he found it hiding in the blankets. Kissing around Harry's navel he flicked his wand towards the cabinet to his left. A tube of lubricant landed near his fingers.

"When'd you get that…" He heard Harry ask with a soft moan as Draco's lips never ceased their playing.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Draco whispered huskily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** OK, this is my next chapter, Enjoy! R&R!

**Warnings:** Yaoi!

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in the following story are owned by me. Nor are the themes, places, ext.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time in his life Harry awoke exhausted, content and with another person. His still sleeping brain registered the tousled blond locks and his mind grinded to a halt. So he had done it again. With Malfoy. Fuck. Neither of them were drunk that time…only Ron was involved…A very angry Ron for that matter. Harry felt Draco's arms around his waist tugging him closer and he suddenly complied, twisting ever so carefully to face the Slytherin. Moments past Harry let his eyes graze over Draco's face. He gently stroked a hand over one shoulder and down the chest and saw the slow smile appear on the blonds face. He grinned moving a bit closer to the still sleeping ex-Slytherin. He continued softly stroking over Draco's skin, shifting to lay gentle kisses down his arm.

"That…tickles…" Draco murmured into the pillow. Harry couldn't help himself, he got onto his knees and began licking softly over the chest, his fingers teasing down to Draco's thighs. Harry pushed his mouth up to the throat while thumbing over a nipple. He heard the soft inhale of breath and glanced up. The Slytherins face was upturned and his eyes were still closed. He was still asleep. Harry grinned wider. Pulling the sheets down from Draco's body, the Slytherin shifted as the air rolled over his body. Harry paused, leaning over Draco's face. A small smile formed on Draco's face.

"You're awake aren't you?" Harry asked. Draco's lips formed into a large grin and his eyes opened staring above his head.

"I've been awake since you started."

Harry laughed beginning to draw his hands back.

"Don't stop." Draco commanded. Harry couldn't help but snicker.

"Don't stop?" He whispered teasingly stroking his tongue over the blonds lips. He pushed Draco's thighs down then slid them up the lithe body. He paused, wrapping his fingers within the other mans.

"If you stop one more time…" Draco started the threat was never finished when Harry's lips met his in a hard demanding kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! Harry I really need to speak to you!"

Draco snapped his head in the direction of the door, Harry was snoring gently in his lap. Draco sighed nudging Harry.

"Please! Malfoy! Harry! This is urgent!" The pounding never ceased.

"Harry, wake up." Draco whispered nestling his face in the Gryffindors hairline. He heard a groan and Harry turned away from him in annoyance. Draco growled.

"Get up you big lug." He hissed, Harry stoutly refused him. Shaking his head Draco leaned over finding the lips and forcibly prying open the mouth. Harry woke pulling him in deeper.

"Harry—Malfoy...Oh my." Harry looked over, for a second time they were indisposed the door flew open. Hermione stared at them a blush went over her face.

"Sorry...Just…neither of you…got the door. I..."

Draco pulled away from Harry a smirk on his face,

"He wouldn't get up." He explained. Harry flushed throwing Draco a glare.

"Oh...well…This is really embarrassing…"

"Wait outside, let us at least get decent, then we can have some tea and chat." Draco suggested, totally oblivious of Harry's glare. Hermione was very relieved at the idea and she silently left them alone closing the door behind her.

"Prat." Harry said. Draco threw him a pair of boxers.

"Not my damn fault you wouldn't get up."

"Well…well...You didn't have to do that!" Harry exclaimed. Draco heard the edge in his voice.

"Do what?" He whispered taking a step closer to the Gryffindor

"You knew she'd open the door…and you…kissed me…in front of her…" Harry murmured. Draco would of stared at him in amazement if he could, instead he opted for just crossing his arms.

"I kissed you only because it seemed to be the only option for you getting up and answering the door since she is your friend." He said.

"it's not that.." Harry started off lamely.

"Then what is it?" Draco asked taking another step. He heard the Gryffindor shift backward and before Harry could escape his hand flew out and grabbed the wrist tugging back into place.

"My friends can handle this…it's just…" Harry wouldn't speak.

"What?" Draco asked harshly

"It's nothing." Harry said stoutly, escaping Draco's hands and turned to get some clothes on. A gentle hand started on his shoulder then slowly wrapped around his person. Harry relaxed in the grip,

"You've never cared what the world thought. Don't start now." Draco whispered in his ear. Harry nodded slowly. How Draco had cut right to the problem was a mystery to him. He glanced over at the door.

"Better let her in and see what this urgent news is." Harry finally said. In the minutes that followed Hermione had been seated and being served tea at Draco's dining room table.

"So what's this urgent news?" Harry finally asked. He watched as her eyes drifted over to the Slytherin then back to him.

"It's Ron, He's been in a right state about you…both."

"He sort of barged in…in not our fault he saw us." Draco said huffily, "He needs to get over it, really."

Hermione went to glare at the Slytherin then thought better of it.

"Well, that's not the problem. I heard that he's been pressing Finnigan for an investigation."

"Investigation? For what?" Harry asked. Hermione's gaze drifted to Draco. The Slytherins whole person stiffened.

"Me. He's investigating me." Draco whispered. Harry stared at Draco then his gaze hardened.

"Bastard." He hissed.

"Harry, I don't know what to do, with…Malfoy at your side, Ron will be positive to get him behind bars." Hermione said gently.

"Well it's not as if he has to ever see him…He doesn't need to get a fucking investigation, we all know Draco's innocent—Damn it." Harry threw himself up and stormed to the living room. A black sleekness began it's tirade of his legs and he sighed. A gentle hand was on his back,

"Don't worry about me." He heard Draco whisper in his ear.

"Harry, if you came back, you're word against Ron's would be enough…" Hermione started,

"But don't you understand—I don't want to lose him." Harry managed. If he confronted the ministry to prove Draco's innocence Ron would surely disown him as a friend. If He kept quiet…Draco could be sent to Azkaban…

"I'll stay in touch Harry, I don't know what's going to happen."

Harry turned suddenly,

"Don't send any owls, I think Ron's were all intercepted." He whispered. He felt a hand slither around his waist and tighten. Hermione nodded.

"How do you want me to get a hold of you?" She asked. Harry shrugged then saw her face light up,

"Do you still have the coin?" She asked excitedly. Harry thought back,

"The coin?" Draco asked in confusion.

"When we used to have DA meetings at school, we had coins that would set up a date and time for our next meeting. Hermione you're a genius! Yes I do."

"Good." She smiled softly and shut the door behind her. Draco laughed,

"You have a coin from school. You are so weird."

"Not that weird." Harry countered. Draco only snickered. They both sobered rather quickly and so Harry was once more thrust back into his dark thoughts. Ron. Why would he betray me so? Harry suddenly began noticing the soft touches to his face, his chest, his back.

"Weasley will turn around. I promise you. He's loyal to a fault." Draco whispered, his hot breath traveled over Harry's skin and he felt his flesh shudder in response.

"Draco…this really isn't…" Harry never got any farther, tentative lips pressed into his. Soft gentle kiss that was so unlike all the others it left Harry more breathless then anything else had. Even when Harry opened his mouth to accept the kiss the tongue was a gentle caress. Probing tenderly through his mouth, Harry couldn't help it as he let a soft sound escape. Draco's hands reached to cup Harry's face as he slowly deepened the kiss. Draco pulled back ever so often to slow the kiss, but before long Harry's lips begged for Draco's. A hand stroked through his hair, down his neck, over his chest. Harry broke the kiss with a moan pushing his body up against Draco's.

"Please…more…I can't stand it any longer." He whispered into the lips, feeling a hand move down in-between his legs, then pull back.

"Draco…please." Harry begged. Draco once more didn't respond, instead he moved his lips down the same path his hands.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked softly as he tugged at the collar of Harry's shirt.

"Of course..." he murmured as the hot lips gentle pressure teased into his skin. The feeling sent shudders everywhere. Draco stopped all at once.

"Even after what Weasley's doing, said, you still trust me?" He whispered disbelieving. Harry sucked in a long breath,

"yes." He said stroking over Draco's face.

"I think…I mean…" Harry pulled Draco as close as possible.

"I…I love you." He whispered. Draco's mouth dropped, he was speechless. Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think…" He started fearfully. The blind wizard grabbed his hand,

"No…I mean its ok, I didn't really expect…" Draco felt Harry go tense. He smiled, and tugged the Gryffindor to him in a hard kiss, the mouth opened underneath his in earnest. Draco wanted to tell him desperately that he loved him too, but he couldn't find the words. He pressed his body into Harry's. To touch and feel Harry shudder with ecstasy was easy. He slid his hands to touch the body,

"I do to…" Draco managed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Yay, they love each other! It makes me so happy!

**Draco:** Can't you make this more explicit? It so..clean!

**Me:** Because, NAd stop reading over my shoulder, it's bothersome.

**Draco:** I'm never bothersome -huffs and goes off to find Harry who had prevously been sleeping, not any more.:


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Yaoi, RAPE

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter

**AN:** OK, as you saw the warning, be afraid, be very afraid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean they only want you to go the Ministry?" Draoc asked suddnely as Harry read him the letter from the Minister of Magic.

"I dunno what they're playing at. You were their too." Harry said in exasperation. He shuffled over to put his dishes away. Draco grinned hearing the clink of the plate in the cabinet and swiftly stood grabbingHarry around the waist.

"Don't have to leave right now do you?" He purred in Harry's ear. the Gryffindor laughed.

"I get my port key in forty five minutes." The blond grabbed his ass and squeezed,

"Well then I thik we can have a bit fun before hand." Harry grabbed onto the counter glancing over his shoulder, Draoc's face was inches from his own, a syrupy kiss started at his jaw line and began moving it's way behind his ear and a tender spot behind his neck. He couldn't hold the soft whimper as the fingers teased in all his tender spots.

"Your not making this easy for me to leave." Harry said with a grin.

"Of course love," Whispered Draco his lips at Harry's ear his body curving right into the Gryffindors. Harry shuddered wich caused Draco to smile slowly. Oh how he loved making Harry go crazy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco Malfoy, how long has it been since I last saw you? Three years? Four?"

A woman's voice was heard nearly three steps behind him, Draco paused tilting his head towards her.

"I believe it's been four, Pansy." Draco responded coolly. Harry was gone for the weekend, he had been called into the ministry for questioning about the Zabine incident. Draco missed him, but he couldn't think about him now at all, Pansy would kill him, if he gave her the chance.

"Who's the madman now?" Draco asked lightly,

"Who do you think, Draco dear? It could've been you, you have the power still, we would still follow you." She simpered sarcastically. Draco laughed openly,

"I sooner die then join your pitiful group of would be Death Eaters. Leave us in peace, you lost the war."

"He may be gone, but the war does continue. Potter must die, and if you are against us now, then you shall die as well."

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy." Draco said softly as he drew his wand,

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't kill you first."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron Weasley!" Harry bellowed into the apartment his friend shared with Dean. Dean popped his head around one of the walls.

"Oi, look it's the Great Harry Potter come to rescue me from his tyrant friend." He said beaming.

"What has he done now?" Harry asked with a sigh,

"Oh nothing much, just rage on about you, and evil plans and investigation, in the usual flying off the handle Weasley style of course"

"Of course, do you know where's he's at now?" Harry asked in exasperation, Dean nodded smugly,

"Been at Hermione's all day, I think they're both hittin' it off rather nicely."

"Thanks Dean." Harry replied with a smile, Dean grabbed his arm

"Oh and before I forget, welcome back." Harry nodded with a sudden smile and apparated to the frizzy haired witch's house. He knocked once, waited. Nothing. Knocked twice, waited. Nothing

"Sorry 'Mione." He said as he flicked his wand and the door opened before him. The house was empty. Dark silence caused Harry to tense his whole being up, ever since the trial with Zabine he couldn't shake the feeling he was being hunted. It was a horrible feeling to say the least.

"Hermione? Ron?" He questioned into the darkness of the house, A flash of red came from his side and Harry crumpled into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, wake up." A voice whispered in his ear, "Come on Harry, you have to get up." Louder and more insistent. Harry opened his eyes groggily, feeling the intense headache starting at the back of his head.

"Wh…where am I?" He asked rubbing his eyes hearing clicking chains and cold cuffs around his wrists. His eyes snapped open and saw Draco Malfoy in a similar position.

"Oh good, your awake." Draco whispered with a small smile, his head tilted in his direction.

"Draco…what happened…why are we...here?" Harry asked, his head hurt like a bitch. His fingers were asleep, and he looked to his wrists, tight manacles. He was close enough to Draco to touch his face, the Slytherin smiled soflty.

"Draco..."

"Shh…he's coming." Draco suddenly said. A large black door to his left swung open and Harry only stared as a pristine Lucias Malfoy stepped into the room.

"Ah good, you are both awake, welcome to my humble abode, I hope you find it accommodating." He said with a sneer.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry snapped, the war was over, Lucias was dead. Or was supposed to be dead at least.

"What do I want Mr. Potter?" He stepped into the room and made his way slowly over to Harry, looking intently at his son.

"I want you to die, but not yet. I want something…else." He stroke one of his long pale fingers down Harry's face and tilted up his chin,

"You will be mine." He whispered.

"Jeffery!" He called to the door, "Get Mr. Potter a bath. I want him in my chambers at once, and bring Young Mr. Malfoy as well, it would do him well to teach him a lesson."

Draco stiffened at the thought, lounging forward to knock Jeffery to the ground,

"You're not touching him." He growled, expanding his senses as much as he could. He could hear Harry's harsh breathing, Jeffery struggling up, his fathers laugh.

"Protective aren't you. I'm sure he'll scream well." Rough hands grabbed him and yanking him forward, he lost Harry through all the magic the house was reeking with, and His father had gone. Only the servants where taking them away.

"Draco…" He heard Harry said near him. Draco swallowed hard. His father was going to do unspeakable things to his lover. His Harry. He ground down. And there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly he felt Harry's magic veering in another direction.

"Can I go with him." He asked desperately, stopped and turning towards the other direction.

"No. You wait in the masters bedroom." Came the gruff reply and Draco was shoved down the cool hallway. The room was dark when he entered it, usually the heat of the lanterns or the lights of a muggles room alerted him of the room being lighted. It was cold. Draco shivered and twisted his head around as the door opened, the light steps of his father,

"Oh don't look so sad, my son, no more pain after this, I promise." Lucias whispered,

"You're sick." Draco snarled, He heard his father laugh, then the door opened once more.

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter. My, My, you certainly have become a man."

"Let us go, the war is over." Harry said, Draco could hear the fear in his voice, He could here how much struggled agaisnt the hands that delivered over to the bed, which Draoc was sure was the same black silk since he lived there years before.

"That may be, but I would like to finish what should have been done a long time ago." He heard as his father slapped Harry, hand met flesh in a painful way he heard Harry gasp.

"Let him go." Draco snarled stepping forward, but he chains attached him to the wall.

"I'd rather not." Draco strained against the bounds. Another flesh on flesh. Harry had grown, but it was hard to fight back without a wand and how quickly the spells his father rattled off were that bound his Harry. He couldn't shut it out.

"Get the fuck off—" Harry gave shout of pain, Draco jolted straining against the metal around his wrists. Grinding down his teeth.

"Let him go." He whispered. Harry screamed this time, Draco felt his eyes stinging, tears hurt.

"Scream for me." He heard his father growl a shudder over came his body.

"Stop it father…" His voice was deadly soft, Harry's harsh breathing, pain in every breath. Out of human impulses he shoved his eyes closed,

"Draco…" A hard smack and Draco opened his eyes the magic in the house was everywhere. He could tap into it. In the darkness he felt power erupt through his body-

"STOP TOUCHING HARRY!" He roared, if any body else was in the room, they would have been knocked out because of the magic that flowed through his body. The chains shattering around his wrists,

"Insolent little—" Draco was too wrapped up in the magic and extending his arm letting it flow to his finger tips washing through his father. If it killed or not he wasn't sure because a hand grabbed his, shaking and cold. The Slytherin turned cupping Harry's face, it was wet with tears,

"I'm so sorry…" Draco whispered, a shuddering breath was at his ear as Harry buried his head in his shoulder. Draco touched his shoulder to draw him in closer but Harry physically flinched away. An anger started growing in the pit of Draco's stomach again at what his father did to his Harry. His Harry.

"Stupefy!" Draco jumped as magic flew by his shoulder and he heard a groan come from his fathers lips.

"Harry…Mate…" It was Ron. Draco felt Harry pulled away from him, stunned as he heard the hug he gave Ron instead, fierce and hurt filled.

"You're father…You father almost killed Harry!" Ron began roaring, letting Harry go and prodding Draco in the chest. Draco only swallowed,

"I know". He said with a croak. He could feel the angry magic coming off of Ron in waves,

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered shivering.

"Well that's certainly not enough…"

"Stop it Ron…he saved me, more then once now." Harry said softly,

"Lucias needs to be arrested, you should send out a Patronus, I want to go home." Harry continued, suddenly reaching for Draco. The Slytherin jumped, not expecting Harry to want to touch him, be near him or even possibly want to home with him.

"Ah..I…alight then...I'll get a Patronus out." Ron replied watching as Harry slipped into Draco's arms.

"I guess…" He whispered as the two wizards left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to be alone…" Harry whispered as they made it back to the small apartment. Draco swallowed.

"Ok…just…I…I love you…" Draco whispered, Harry's breath caught and Draco felt the hesitation in his movements before the door closed. Draco sighed, he desperately wanted to hold and touch Harry, to make the hurt go away. To make what his father did to him go away.

"Is everything alright Mr. Malfoy?" a woman asked behind him, Draco nearly jumped but only nodded recognizing it as the landlady who sold him the room.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied, coming to his door and managing the key and the lock quite well.

"Well, if you need anything, you know who to call." She said brightly. Draco nodded distractedly and shut the door. He made it too his bed, he was exhausted, but his body didn't feel right. He stripped and sat on the edge of his bed listening to the sounds around him, the room in-between him and Harry a young couple argued.

"Jace." He said as his black cat ran into the room gleeful to have her master back. He bit his lower lip, feeling the loud purr reverberate under his hands and he picked his cat up, petting down her head.

"Keep Harry company tonight." He whispered. She jumped out of his lap and he heard her go to the door, then run back. Making the same movement three different times.

"I can't go, he doesn't want me over there…I've hurt him…my father hurt him…" He whispered. Jace only grabbed his finger between her teeth and tugged forward.

"Ow…" Draco muttered getting up. The black cat mewled loudly, pawing up the door and racing back to the Slytherin as he got up.

"Just go to him, I know you know where he lives." He said aggravated. Two hours later Draco was dressed in his pajamas and standing in front of Harry's door. He could feel all the magic surrounding the door frame and lock. None of his magic would get him in. His cat mewled from his feet and Draco picked her up the moment Draco was up straight his cat leapt from his hands and through the door. He heard a click and the door opened silently.

"Devil of a cat." He whispered. He sidled through the door and closed it softly. Harry own essence was everywhere in the room, that in itself made Draco crazy. Padding through the apartment Draco pushed open the bedroom door, He could hear the bed shuffling around a cry, more movement. The Slytherin wanted to touch Harry's face, to kiss the lips, to make him his again, but he only swallowed dropping to his knees, his head resting the mattress, his twined his fingers with Harry's and watched over him that night with every sense but his eyes. A low sigh came from the Gryffindors lips and the fingers tightened around his own.

Harry woke with a start, sweat covered his face and he was breathing hard. A hand encased his own and he stared at a still sleeping Draco Malfoy, his head resting on the mattress his legs curled underneath him. Harry tried to think, but he couldn't. He didn't want to see Draco, but he desperately wanted to, The Slytherin had said he loved him. The pale hand suddenly drew back as Draco came awake, a fearful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I know you said you wanted to be alone…I couldn't sleep…and Jace wouldn't leave me alone…She let me in…I'm so sorry…I should go…" Draco blathered on so fearfully and quickly Harry couldn't help it, he broke into a soft smile. He put a finger to Draco's lips and he closed his mouth quickly breathing hard.

"I mean…" Draco started once more,

"Shh, when you're nervous, you don't stop talking." Harry said softly

"I'm sorry." Draco amended quickly. Harry slid up pulling Draco with him into the bed.

"We can't...I've hurt you too much." Draco whispered as Harry touched his face,

"You didn't hurt me, you helped me, saved me." Harry replied with realization that he had no reason to fear Draco, nor blame him.

"A-are you sure?" Draco asked as Harry pulled him forward.

"I wish you were by my side last night, I was stupid to send you off, I barely slept." Harry replied airily, he wanted Draco to touch him,

"Please touch me at least." Harry whispered desperately. If the Slytherin could see, Harry was sure he would of stared at him in amazement. Only Draco's mouth dropped slightly and he pulled away for a second time,

"Harry…I…" The Gryffindor pressed his lips into Draco's plunging his tongue into the hot mouth and waited for Draco to respond, it took a only a few seconds and soon the Slytherin had his hands on his face, gently stroking down to his neck and pulling him forward. He felt a indent on the side of Harry's neck and the Gryffindor pulled back with a slight gasp.

"I'm sorry." Draco said instantly, withdrawing both of his hands from Harry's skin.

"it's alright…it just hurt." Harry managed. Draco bit his lips reaching for Harry's face, ever so softly touching the lips with his fingertips,

"I want to make the hurt go away." He whispered, he stopped his hands from going any farther down Harry's face and heard him breath in deep. He pulled Harry forward and wrapped his pale arms around him, he felt the hot tears at drip down his neck. He never wanted Harry to get hurt like that ever again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Tis just sweetness before I get on with the rest of the story. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** This is a LEMON XD Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry shuddered, still not being able to sleep. Two arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly.

"Shhh…it's ok love." It was these moments Harry truly loved Draco. How safe he felt, protected, how he would do anything to make the hurt go away. It had been a week since the incident. Harry didn't want to recall what happened he just held onto Draco much more tightly. Chaste kisses soothed into his skin and finally after several moments Harry stops shuddering. He takes a deep breath swallowing hard, the soft kisses didn't go beyond that while the arms tightened once more. Harry closed his eyes and fell into softer dreams.

"Wake up." A soft breath tickled into his ear. Harry snuggled deeper under the blankets in refusal. He heard a soft laugh. A tentative lick at the shell of his ear,

"I have breakfast waiting." Another lick, a bit more daring but none the less gentle. Harry cracked his eyes opened with a soft smile. A hand petted down his side, he bit his lip as the feeling of a gentle hand caressed down over his stomach then up to his hip. It was all so soothing, but nonetheless he tensed. He felt Draco's hand stop, just resting right on his hip. The breath was at his ear and Harry slowly began to relax.

"You don't need to stop." He said softly, opening his eyes and turning over on the bed. Draco crystal eyes were trained on him, the blond locks framed his face as he leaned over Harry as if holding his breath. Harry reached up touching Draco's face tracing along the jaw line; the blind Slytherins eyes were wide as Harry's thumb passed over his lips pulling his forward to place a soft kiss on the pale lips.

"What about breakfast?" Draco asked softly moving his hands over Harry's face and down his neck pulling him in closer not wanting at all to stop.

"If it's not burning it's ok." Harry replied before kissing him again. Draco pushing him softly down to the bed. The skin under his fingers shuddered,

"If you need me to stop. Tell me." Draco whispered breathlessly into the lips. Harry's own breath was harsh against his own, before he pulled him down into another sweet kiss. Draco let Harry dominate the kiss, but he let his fingers gently stroke over the tan flesh, slowly pulling the blanket down Harry's body.

"You're gorgeous Harry." Draco whispered nuzzling his face in the crook of Harry's neck laying small kisses, laving his tongue everywhere and anywhere he could. Harry moved into him.

"Please…Draco…" He whimpered. Draco felt a thrill go down his spine, but didn't move on till he was sure Harry's neck was claimed as his again. Harry's skin was sweet under his tongue. He trailed his fingers down the top of Harry's thighs. Another whimper and the hips moved up into his hands. Draco pushed him back down, letting his lips ghost down Harry's pulse point to his collar.

"Utterly beautiful." He groaned into Harry's skin hearing the moan at his throaty voice as it reverberated across Harry's skin.

"Amazing." Draco kept going, he found a nipple and sucked, Harry arched up with a loud groan his two hands clutched Draco's shoulders. Draco felt the nails digging into his skin and was moaning in Harry's skin as he laved his tongue around the abused nipple.

"Touch me Draco...please!" Harry said in desperation, Draco moved his hands up to stroke over Harry's face, a mouth grabbed his finger and the Slytherin bit his lip hard enough to bleed but he moaned as Harry's mouth greedily sucked. Draco went to pull his finger from Harry's mouth but Harry bit down causing Draco to gasp. Draco smirked into the skin before returning to the work at hand. Harry's mouth opened to moan, Draco trailed the wet finger down, Harry arched up with an explosion of pleasure as Draco's teasing fingers found their way to his throbbing cock. Draco felt the hot flesh, passing the thumb over the slit, Harry arching up once more.

"I want to make slow love to you." He purred into the skin making his way up to Harry's face, Harry's breath was at his face, the skin shuddering, the hips trying to move up harder into Draco's gentle hands.

"Then do it! I can't stand it any longer." Draco heard the urgency in his voice, he twined his fingers with Harry's pinning them gently to the bed. Everything he did he did for Harry, he found the lips, they parted under his own and he explored Harry's mouth with gentle strokes, probing and hearing the whimpers the Gryffindor caused underneath him. His fingers petted over the twitching skin until they came to hard length. He deepened the kiss as he stroked his lover. Harry arched up once more but his moan was drowned in the kiss. They parted once to breath but Harry forced their lips back together in a needy kiss. The blond summoned the oils from the cabinet and placed his fingers splayed on Harry's chest before pulling back to 'look' at Harry. He used to his hands, his fingers found every curve every dip, the skin shuddering as they passed over. Draco memorized again how his lover twitched and made such encouraging noises to his touch, he memorized like he never has how Harry smelled and tasted, everywhere. Where and with how much pressure it took to make Harry gasp with pleasure. He pulled Harry up to his knees kissing around his mouth, then claiming the lips.

"Turn around." He whispered softly. He felt Harry hesitate and Draco knew it might be too early.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked gently, cupping Harry's chin in his hands. The Gryffindor shook his head.

"No. I need this. I need you. Please. Don't stop." Harry whispered, pulling him forward to kiss the lips. Draco impassioned the kiss, quickly grabbing the oil he poured some on his fingers then slid the down to Harry's ass. He gently slid them done into the crack hearing Harry breathy whimper. He prepared Harry slowly and as gently as he could. He continued kissing Harry, drawing gentle circles on the small of his back as he opened him up. Harry put his hands on his chest, moving down and pulling him closer

"Now." He whispered hotly that sent shivers all down Draco's spine. He removed his fingers and heard the soft groan of disappointment in his ear. He was about to grab the oil for himself and tell Harry to turn, but Harry grabbed his hand and the oil kissing him hotly on the lips before he wrapped Draco's cock, his hand dripping in oil. Draco moaned.

"Oh..Harry…" The Gryffindor shifted quickly and Draco felt the strong back under his hands. He felt over Harry's ass paused then began his entrance. It didn't ake long and he was breathing hard in Harry's ear

"Move." Harry whispered nudging his hips back. Draco smiled softly.

"Do you know how much I love you." Draco asked panting in Harry's ear as he moved into him for the first time since his father attacked.

"I love you more then there are stars in the sky. More then I could poss—ibly say." Draco whispered with a moan, He touched and stroked and made Harry writhe with pleasure.

"More…please Draco." Harry begged softly moving into the touches and to the slow strokes into his body. The Slytherin obliged, slightly. He wanted to go slow. Harry groaned, Draco stroked of his chest, teased his cock kissed and licked over his neck. Draco tilted his hips just so. Harry gave a soft scream. He had found it. Draco smiled doing it again only slowing down to enliven the pleasure. Harry pushed into the movement.

"Oh God Draco…"

Sweat slicked down the back. Draco titled his hips again, licking over Harry's cheek.

"You're so utterly beautiful." Draco whispered huskily. He knew Harry was getting close. Several moments went by,

"I can't…I…" Harry began. Draco managed to captured the lips in his own deepening the strokes into the hot passage. Harry moaning his name in ecstasy around the kiss. Harry gave a cry around the kiss as he let go, the passage tightened around Draco and he released. Both were breathing hard and Draco had his arms protectively around Harry's chest not ready to let go nor stop touching his Harry. Harry tilted his head up to draw Draco's lips into his.

"God I love you Draco." He whispered. An alarm started going off and Draco laughed softly in the kiss, but Harry plunged his tongue in the mouth quickly shut him up.

"Breakfasts ready." He said breathlessly. Harry stroked over his face and chuckled. Neither of them got out of bed for the breakfast, intent on wrapping each other with their arms and lathering each other with sweet kisses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**AN:** I know I didn't answer any questions any one had b/c of earlier chapters. But I had to write a sweet little love scene! More to come. promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry everyone, this took some time to write, I was focusing on some other fics, so yeah.. Hope you enjoy. R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** Not an owner of Harry Potter

**Warning:** Slashy themes XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Harry swore as he read the letter from the ministry. Draco tilted his head in his direction,

"What's wrong?" the Slytherin asked.

"They need us to appear in court against Zabine, Parkinson and…Your father." Harry said crossly. He sat down heavily with a sigh taking the letter and setting it in flames. Draco smelled the burning parchment and smirked.

"Temper. Temper Potter." Draco said standing up, He knew Harry glared at him, but that made his smile widen. He found the hand, let his finger intertwine with them, then move up his arm and soon Draco was kissing Harry's lips hotly pulling him up and shoving him hard against the table. Hands clutched at his shoulders before Draco Malfoy gave noise of surprise when Harry turned pushed him hard against a counter shoving his tongue deep into the mouth. A loud knock interrupted them in which Harry gave almost a feral growl. Draco laugh palming Harry's cheek.

"As I said before Potter, temper temper."

He felt the look Harry sent him and bit back his snicker. He heard the door open, a exclamation of surprise and soon Draco was in the living room in a flash, his wand ready in his hand. It was Ron. He sighed

"Harry mate…we've got tot talk." Ron said, Draco heard the hesitation in his voice and knew he was looking in his way.

"Draco isn't leaving." Harry said firmly. His friend nodded,

"I...yeah...I know….Er..bloody hell, will you at least let me in?" Demanded the red-head.

"You can come in Weasley." Draco said soflty, not only was he annoyed that he had interrupted him and Harry for the second time, but he knew the news Ron was going to share was not going to be good news.

"Look…I'm…I'm sorry…y'know about acting towards you and Malfoy that..in the beginning…" Ron started. Harry nodded for him to continue,

"But when you were called to the ministry…for Zabine…I, damn I feel so stupid." Hiss the redhead to himself, "I was under the imperious." Draco's whole body stiffened, and he heard the inhale of breath from his lover.

"I think…I think we need to sit down." Harry finally said

"Yeah." Came the weak voice from Ron. Draco felt for Harry's hand a squeeze replied to his as they both took there seats in the living room.

"They used vertiserum on Lucias during the first few court hearings, that's how he found out about the relationship. I was so stupid."

"Once he had me, it was easy for Parkinson and Zabine to…to find both of you," Ron said. Harry saw he hands were shaking with anger or fear he wasn't sure.

"So you were under the imperious. How long?" Harry asked slowly,

"I don't know...I can't remember much of it…I…"

"Zabine found me the day after you had come to visit." Harry continued as Ron lapsed into stoic silence.

"I saw him at the ministry the day before. I never a knew a thing when he hit me with it." Ron continued looking between Harry then Draco, then his eyes drifted down to the palms of his hands.

"So Zabine had you under the Imperious?" Draco began, it was the first time he spoke during the conversation.

"At first...I mean before Lucias was able to do his own…I'm sorry. I don't like this anymore then I did before." He said pointingly, he meant about the relationship,

"But I would never want to hurt either of you." He continued,

"I really fucked up this time didn't I?" He asked finally looking at Harry. The Gryffindor felt a squeeze from Draco's hand and he sighed.

" Yeah, you did. But, You know me, We've been through worse." Harry said, Ron looked up and smiled, "Yeah, worse."

"Er…I'm sorry."

"You've already said that Weasley, Harry doesn't exactly hold grudges." Draco drawled softly, he felt the righteous normal Weasley anger spike before the other calmed down with a short snort of laughter.

"Who asked you Malfoy. I know you never changed."

"That is true, would you want me to?" Malfoy countered with a smile

"You're annoyingness would be sorely missed I'm sure." Was the sarcastic reply

Harry snorted with laughter as Draco's face was a picture of innocence.

"Do you want a drink Ron?" Harry asked The redhead smiled,

"Sure, whatever you have would be great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was interesting." Draco said lounging on the couch. Ron had left moments before knowing Hermione would be looking for him. Harry flopped back down next to him exhaling slowly.

"Imperious curses, trial and the ministry. How can life get any worse?"

Draco stroked down his lovers arm, then curled his finger through the thick hair. He leaned forward,

"What if I make it better?" He purred. Harry leaned back into the embrace tilting his head he kissed the lips.

"You always make me feel better."

"Good." Draco replied before capturing the lips in his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucias Malfoy, condemned Death Eater, continuing the way of the late Lord Voldermort." Seamus Finnegan began stonily. Harry clawed his finger into his pants. He was nervous. He didn't want to testify against him and have to tell the whole world what the sick bastard did to him. A pale hand grabbed his.

"Calm down." Draco whispered,

"I'm sorry. I don't exactly want to tell the world what he did to me, it's not as if I'm a little boy or anything." He replied, Draco's hand squeezed his.

"Harry…" He began but soon Seamus was summoning Harry up to witness and regrettably Draco had to let go. He sighed and fidgeted in his seat. There was so much magic it was hard to pin point his lover and that made _him_ nervous.

"Would you please tell the Wizengoten Court what exactly transpired. From the beginning of course." Seamus ask. Harry glanced over at Lucias, he was looking at him with a mixture of hate and disgust.

"It started with Blaise Zabine." Harry said, " He attacked us three weeks ago,"

"By us you mean Draco Malfoy and Yourself?" Seamus clarified. Harry nodded.

"We were having lunch, he told me that someone had apparated, I assumed it was Ron, he was the only one who really knew where I lived." Harry continued.

"I see, and so you had left and was attacked my Mr. Zabine?" Harry nodded again,

"Draco had come out moments afterwards, he's the one who had knocked Mr. Zabine out." Harry looked over to Draco the Slytherin's eyes were trained on the wall behind him. The Slytherin was knowing his lip, something he normally didn't do. Harry took a deep breath and ploughed on. It was only going to get complicated after this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And he raped you?"

"Yes." Harry almost snapped. He knew Seamus was being an ass now, as serious as this was.

"Thank you Harry, please have a seat," Harry hurriedly left the witness stand and found his seat next to Draco's and pale hand wrapped around his own.

"Are you ok?" The blond asked softly.

"Yeah." He said whispered. Draco didn't look convinced.

"We'll call a short break before we continue the hearing." Seamus said loudly and Draco yanked Harry up and started pulling him from the courtroom and down the hallway. The found a small alcove and Draco made three gesture's with his hands before putting them up to Harry's face thumbing under the eyes and tracing over the lips.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, Harry pulled him closer and buried his head in Draco's neck, the Slytherins scent overwhelming him.

"I am now." He whispered in the neck. He heard a soft chuckle come from the Blonds lips. Draco traced down Harry's spine with his fingers,

"Can't I walk around without having to see you both groping each other!" Ron said as he stared them. Draco wished he could see him and glare death at the boy. He opted for a resigned sigh,

"We're not groping each other Weasley. It's a hug."

"Yeah, right. When did hugs involve hands on asses?" Ron muttered. Draco had realized Harry did have his hands on his ass. He smirked and felt the blush on Harry's face, but he didn't let go of Draco as he spoke.

"He's making me feel better Ron." Harry mumbled.

"Go at least find a empty room or something…if Seamus finds you...it's like fraternizing with the evidence or something like that."

"Fraternizing with the evidence. I'm not evidence!" Harry said standing up straight and looking at Ron incredulously . The Redhead was grinning widely.

"Sorry, I was just kidding, go back to you're 'Hugging' The hearing start's again in a few minutes." Ron had put quotations around 'hugging' with his fingers. Draco found the lips easily under his and kiss the Gryffindor before he could respond to Ron's comments. The young man melted against him and he pulled him in deeper, letting a soft moan as Draco's tongue danced expertly around his teeth, flicking up to the roof of his mouth. The hands splayed on his lower back pushed him tight to the body.

"Oy! Love birds! Malfoy stop fraternizing with the evidence!" Seamus called over to them Harry broke apart from Draco abruptly.

"I'm not evidence!" He yelled only to receive a cheesy Irish smile. He growled and pouted. The Slytherin trailed his fingers down the arms,

"I'll make you feel so good tonight." He whispered into the mouth. Harry opened his mouth to respond, he only received a wet kiss.

"Come on." Draco whispered afterwards. Harry grudgingly nodded. Draco' promise so did not help with his libido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Sorry again about how long this took! It will probably be more of a smut fest after this! Unless something exciting happens, lol. Well see XD R&R Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:** This is all slash, which anyone reading up till now should all realise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry bloody Potter XD

**AN:** This more then likely the last chapter, unless you all want a luvy, smexie epilogue? R&R XD if you do!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was the worst day of my life." Harry bemoaned clutching to Draco's hand like a lifeline as they exited the courtrooms. To say the least he was emotional drained, not only did he have to relive every detail of entrapment with Lucius, he had to relive killing Voldermort as well. They stepped out into the hall, Draco pulled him close rubbing his back gently,

"Don't worry, it's over. It's all over." He whispered, the muscles relaxed under his fingers. Half the things that were said came to surprise to him, like how exactly he had killed Voldermort. It was all too gruesome to comprehend. He felt a shuddering breath across his cheek and just held him closer.

"Lets go home." He whispered.

"Wait…Harry...Malfoy!" The red-headed Weasley came into view, then saw them in their close position, he awkwardly stared at them.

"Er...Hermione...Hermione wanted to know if you wanted to go get something to eat?" He asked. Draco felt the small shake in Harry's head, he tilted his head in Ron's direction,

"I'm taking Harry home, maybe we can perhaps meet some other time?" He offered. He heard Ron sigh,

"OK, I'll send an owl then…I guess…"

"Bye Ron…yeah, just owl me…I'm honestly not that hungry right now." Harry said softly not breaking his contact from Draco at all. Harry saw Ron hesitate then nod turning around and leaving them be. Harry watched Draco face, the paled eyes were staring at his forehead, he was used to this after all, he leaned forward and brushed his cheek against the Slytherins.

"I want to go home Draco." He whispered.

"I know…lets go, I'm ready to go home too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry…" Draco began he searched for the Gryffindor face, thumbing over the eyes, they were wet with fresh tears.

"Sorry…that stupid court…I couldn't help but remember everything…" Harry murmured, he nuzzled into the pale hands as the caressed soothingly over his face, then down his back.

"Shh…" Draco whispered, he kissed the lips gently continuing the gentle stroking. Harry didn't break the kiss, he deepened it. Draco felt the skin shudder under his skillful fingers and paused. Harry pushed himself against the Slytherin, breaking the kiss with a soft sigh. He opened his eyes, the Draco's lips were parted in a soft smile.

"Are you laughing at me?" Harry asked, at that Draco pulled him as close as possible, tentative soft kisses around his mouth,

"Of course not Harry." He purred before finding the soft lips under his and eagerly kissing them gently. They parted easily and he found himself being pressed down into the mattress, Harry's chest hovering probably centimeter from his by hot the body heat radiated off him.

"Thank you." Harry whispered nuzzling his face into the neck licking up the soft pale skin, nibbling every once and a while. Draco raised his head up to the feeling a small smile on his face.

"You…know…It's hard to be utterly sincere when you're doing that." He whispered.

"Yeah…I know." Harry murmured, it didn't seem he was going to stop though. Draco pulled him up for a heated kiss, letting his tongue pull all the wonderful noises from the needy man. Harry moved his hands down his face, all of Draco's senses were completely alert and every touch was like a pleasure filled fire.

"Mmm…God Harry— " He was cut off with a passionate kiss, he didn't fight for dominance he gladly let Harry have it.

"…ok…you can drive..." He murmured, he felt Harry chuckle at his throat, the sound sending little vibrations crawling over his skin.

"I never had a chance to thank you properly for everything you've done for me…" Harry began twining his hands with Draco and straddling the hips. He brushed his lips against the blind Slytherins, then began kissing down the cheek.

"You're so stunning …" Harry murmured into the flesh. Draco let a smile flit across his face before opening his mouth to speak. A forceful lip lock cut off anything he could have possibly said at the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weasley." Draco said entering the office. He had walked through the ministry building looking for the red-headed wizard. Well, more likely feeling for the red-headed wizard, the hot-blooded Weasley's magic was quite signature.

"What do you want?" Ron asked distractedly, Draco was about to smirk, Ron never worked on anything to save his life, to actually know he was working was amusing to the Slytherin, instead he pulled out a small box showing it the red-head

"I don't want to marry you!" Ron roared. Draco made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat.

"No you stupid idiot, I'm going to ask Harry, As it seems you're more like brothers then anything, with Harry having no really family…" Draco trailed off, God…this was embarrassing.

"Malfoy, go and marry him! You don't need my permission!" Ron exclaimed, though he was smiling, slightly touched Draco would come and ask for his permission.

"I don't need your permission Weasley, I want your blessing." Draco bit out finally and sighed. Ron stared at him.

"Er…Oh…"

"Well do I have yes or no?" Draco asked slowly, "He's mine either way, but I'm sure…"

"Alright. Yes! You do, now go shag him senseless like you have been doing at let me work like every other normal wizard!" Ron said in exasperation, though he was smiling like he hasn't since he found out about their relationship and everything that has gone on since then.

"Good." Draco turned but stopped as heard the scraping of the others chair.

"You know Malfoy, you're not that big of a prat as I thought."

"Nice to notice someone other then Harry sees that." Draco returned with a slight sneer.

"But you're still a prat." Ron continued with a laugh. Draco smirked and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry?" Draco entered the quiet apartment, they were still sharing his and he closed the door hearing the patter of his cat's paws coming towards him. The house felt dark. Too dark.

"Harry?" He called again and there was no answer once more. The smell of lavender hit his system, then the heat of candles, Harry's magical signature was everywhere, even the candles held some magical quality, obviously for Draco's comfort. Then he heard it. The deep guttural moan of passion. He stopped stock still, the sound was arousing enough. Was Harry dreaming? Or was he touching himself? Draco managed to get the bedroom door, the intense heat of the candles everywhere and the smell over coming his senses. There was another groan, the sounds of shuffling sheets and panting breaths. Draco stripped himself in no time and was sliding onto the bed, the soft content sigh as he touched his lovers face,

"I was wondering when you were getting home." Harry said softly, his voice thick. Draco smiled in a benign fashion,

"And you started the party without me I see." He purred, not being able to contain the lust from his voice. Harry's breath was hot across his cheek as he darted his tongue out to caress the Gryffindors lips.

"I just wanted this to be special." Harry whispered, Draco was struck, but maintained his façade for the moment,

"And why is that?" He asked placing soft kisses around the mouth that begged to be ravished.

"I wanted to ask you something." He panted, Draco stopped suddenly, hearing Harry make a sound of disappointment.

"Ask me what?" Draco asked with baited breath.

"This." Harry said slowly pulling him into a deep tender kiss,

"Will you marry me?" Draco pulled back, not being able to contain the smile on his face,

"You always have to beat me at everything, don't you?" He teased softly capturing the lips in his own for a kiss as a ring found it's way on his finger.

"Because I was just about to ask you the same thing." He fingered the ring he had fished out of the box he had set aside after hearing Harry touching himself. He heard Harry gasp as the ring found it's way to his finger.

"It's…It's beautiful." Harry whispered in hushed voice. Draco pulled him into another kiss,

"What does mine look like?" The blond asked,

"It's gold with green dragon scale laced in it." Harry whispered,

"It sounds gorgeous." Draco replied softly, Harry went to open his mouth, but Draco pressed his lips into the raven-haired man.

"And of course I'll marry you." He whispered before continuing the love filled kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC? ----This is up to my readers!**

**R&R XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Not an owner of Harry Potter, that title goes to JK Rowling only

**Warnings: **Slashy goodness!

**AN:** Be very, very **VERY** excited XD Sorry, I won't give anything away, you'll find out in less then two minutes of reading why I'm excited!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop picking at it!" Hermione said shrilly pushing Draco's hand's away from the stiff collar. The Slytherin opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it.

"Sorry." He said trying to still his hands at his sides. Nervous. God he's never been so nervous in his life!

"You look…damn, sorry you look hot." Hermione said, her voice was bright, obviously she was grinning. Draco smirked

"Thank you Granger." The slight break of amusement was over quickly, he was nervous all over again.

"Hermione…" Draco began. He desperately wanted to see Harry. He wanted to see him, Watch as he walked down the aisle, he wanted to see the jade eyes, every quirk of his lips.

"I can't bring your eyesight back." Hermione said softly, Draco knew this, but a guy could try. He nodded curtly and felt for the door moving his fingers in an obscure gesture hearing the door swing open with a soft creek.

"But…I have been working on a Potion since I found out about your condition. It won't last long—"

"Hermione I could kiss you!" Draco exclaimed closing the door with a snap "But I won't…because that would be gross"

"Hey!"

"And awkward."

"Yes it would. But…I've been able to work with Snape…it's been difficult, I doubt even you could have done it, but…For a few hours, you'll be able to see Harry." Hermione whispered. Draco closed his mouth in amazement; He had given up his search to restore his eyesight, he had gotten used to the comfortable home the blackness had become to him.

"I knew this would be special, It should work."

"Should?"

"Well…I don't know what the side affects are…" She continued. Draco snorted.

"Where's this Potion, if I die, as long as I see Harry, I _will_ die happy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, this has been the second worst day of my life." Harry whispered to Ron as he stared at himself in the mirror. They had both agreed on white dragon hide tuxes. He wrung his hands nervously.

"You're getting married Harry, how can this be the worst day of your life!" Ron exclaimed in annoyance, Harry had been jittery the whole time.

"Cuz I haven't seen Draco this entire day."

"You mean you haven't fucked Draco the entire day..." Ron muttered under his breath. Harry threw a pillow at him from the plush couch in the small back room they were waiting in.

"We don't just fuck…we talk…too…sometimes."

"Oh give me a break, two twenty year old men, no jobs, no responsibilities, I don't see you both just sitting around twiddling your thumbs!" Ron said laughing. Harry flushed and looked away.

"OK fine. Whatever." He looked up at the time, there was still a good half-hour before the wedding even started.

"Ugh! All this waiting!" Harry exclaimed throwing up his hands, then running them through his hair.

"Don't touch your hair!" Ron suddenly roared yanking his arm down.

"Damn it Ron I'm nervous." Harry whined.

"Well bugger for you, just relax, I don't see Malfoy running off anytime soon." That so did not help with Harry's nerves. He tried to run his fingers through his hair again only to get a very Weasley glare in his direction.

"I swear Harry, if I'm bad like this on my wedding, **_kill _**me."

"So you've asked Hermione?" Harry asked with a sudden smile. Ron's face turned beat red and he mumbled something.

"What was that Ron?" Harry asked glad to get his attention somewhere else,

"I'm asking her after your reception." Ron mumbled a bit louder still looking flushed. Harry laughed.

"Finally!"

There was a knock at the door and Harry glanced over at the clock.

"Oh shit." He whispered. Hermione entered in a dazzling light periwinkle dress robe, which caused Ron to blush.

"Harry, it's time." Her smile was very bright, her eyes flashed to Ron. The raven-haired man nodded swallowing hard, and he thought he had nerves of steel when it came to life matters. Defiantly not. He never saw Hermione whispering something in his best friends ear, nor heard the gasp of surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was in awe. Oh he could see everything. And they were ALL staring at him. He knew his face had to be utterly hysterical, he couldn't help it, he couldn't possibly hold Malfoy posture nor prestige with being able to see, espically knowing he would be able to see Harry for the first time. The ceremony began, Ron, Neville, and a whole bunch of other red-haired, freckled faced Weasley's had walked down the aisle groomsmen for both of them. Friends and teachers filled the small church, Draco shifted on his feet.

"You ready Malfoy?" He heard Ron whisper next to him. Darting a smile in his direction, his eyes still trained on the back of the house.

"I was born ready Weasley." He drawled, but his voice suddenly stopped as Harry stepped out, A nervous flexing of his fingers, he smiled brightly and Draco's mouth had to have dropped on the floor. He didn't want Harry to know quite yet but he flickered his eyes everywhere over Harry, he hadn't changed. Not one bit. He was utterly amazing looking. He moved his eyes everywhere over the body, the way he walked, how his eyes glittered, the mouth smiling in happiness. Then his eyes met the Gryffindors, the jade orbs went wide in sudden realization and he almost stopped walking. Draco let a smirk flit over his face. Harry was beautiful when he was stunned. Harry made it to the front and went to say something. Draco heard everyone sitting down and made a 'shhing' sound with a knowing smile. Harry's mouth went slack. The Minister of Magic in front of them beaming, He had been requested by both Draco and Harry to perform the ceremony. Wedding's done in the wizardry world could be done the muggle way, perhaps with a respected religion, but with their situation all they needed was the signature from Seamus. This part, the one with all the vows was extra and plus Harry really wanted it. It would be short to say the least. But Seamus, being Seamus wanted a few words before they would say the vows. It gave Draco time to whisper sweet nothings in Harry's ear. They went and sat down off to the side, Draco brought Harry's hand to his mouth and kissed the top lightly.

"Draco...how…God I thought…"

"You're fuzzy haired witch spent almost a year finding and making a potion to help." Draco said, he twined his fingers with Harry's as Seamus talked and talked and talked.

"And I can't wait until I can see you moaning and writhing underneath me in pleasure, I want to see you're eyes glazed over in lust…" Draco leaned in closer seeing the flush come over Harry's face.

"I can't wait to see you come saying my name." Harry bit his lip looking around the small building; Draco's hand fell on his thigh rubbing teasingly.

"You make us run out of here and cut this short I will _not_ be happy." Harry whispered back running his lips at the shell of the Slytherins ear.

"I can see and all _you_ want to do is get married Potter," Draco said with a large smile.

"That _was_ the point." Replied the Gryffindor grinning happily. Draco's smile never faded and he couldn't take his eyes off his drop dead gorgeous Gryffindor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And with all the power vested in myself, I do pronounce you married in the eyes of Ministry of Magic and in the eyes of the World." Seamus said jubilantly, then smiling added: "Now you can kiss the groom."

Draco yanked Harry forward without a second thought, running his tongue at the bottom lip before claiming Harry's as his all over again.

"He said kiss, not ravish." Ron muttered. Draco broke the kiss, smiling cheekily at the red-head,

"Pent up energy what more can I say Weasley."

"Come on, we need to meet everyone at the back." Harry said holding Draco's hand.

"Can't we just sneak out, we'll see everyone at the reception, well, at least you will, I need this time…before the potion where's off." Draco whispered kissing the top of his hand. Harry's breath caught seeing the crystal blueness delving into his very soul.

"I want to see all of you, please Harry…" Draco ran and finger down his cheek and Harry couldn't possibly say no.

"Hey Ron…" Harry started, but the Weasley only grinned shaking his head.

"Go, I'll take care of wild hordes of people, they already know the situation and I wouldn't want Malfoy's last wish to go un- answered."

"I knew Gryffindors were loyal to a fault…" Draco murmured in the shell of Harry's ear, Harry's eyes caught his. He could stare into them forever. A kiss and they were gone

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Inside Draco's apartment_:

Harry crushed his lips to Draco's, palming down the side of his face, The Slytherins eyes were open, he didn't dare close them now that he didn't have to live in the darkness for the next hour or so.

"I need to see you" He whispered breathlessly nipping up the strong throat, breathing in his essence while pulling at Harry's white top, unbuttoning all the way down pushing it aside to stare at the wonderful flesh before his eyes. Harry gave a shuddering breath. The Blond watched in amazement as the skin fluttered with Harry's heartbeat, then shuddered all the way down his torso. His eyes wandered up slowly noting every muscles every dip and curve, the color of his skin, the breadth of his shoulders.

"I knew you were hot. I knew you were gorgeous…" Draco trailed off, moving his hands up over the skin and licked his lips as the muscles twitch under his hands,

"Damn…but not this good…"

"You should see yourself; every time I see you I can't help but think the same thing." Harry murmured, as kisses and bites moved over his chest. He dropped his hands on Draco's shoulders and pulled him up, the crystal eyes searched his face, flickering over his eyes, his nose, the way his hair fell, the soft lips waiting to be kissed.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm memorizing, so when I can't see you, I'll always know what you look like." Draco whispered pressing his mouth into Harry's in a hungry kiss. Harry pulled him forward fingering through and under the hide tux wanting nothing more then to tear them off.

"If these get ruined Mrs. Weasley will kill me." Draco whispered in the lips trapping Harry's hands within his own. Harry strained slightly his eyes widening when Draco stepped back to strip. He saw the hungry look come over Harry's face. He saw the hungry look. God it was so hot to know Harry looked at him like that. The tongue darted out of the lips as Harry watched him.

"You know, I would think it would only be fair since I've had numerous amounts of time to see you naked." Harry said, stopping Draco's hands as they went to his own pants. Harry stepped back and tossed his suit top to the side,

"I want you to be able to see me." The Blond traced his face with his eyes then all the skin that was revealed to him.

"Strip teasing for me Harry? I'm astounded." Draco whispered while quickly licking his lips.

"No, you're turned on." Harry said with a feral grin losing his pants,

"You didn't wear boxers." Draco said flicking his eyes down grinning wildly.

"I'm glad you noticed." But Draco had pounced shoving him against the wall crushing his lips to Harry's, the Gryffindors body responded hurriedly as he quickly complied to his husbands hunger. Harry pulled him in tighter removing the last of Draco's clothing hurriedly. HIs hands grabbing the thick blond hair then stroking his hand down his pale back. the Slytherin grabbed his hands an dshoved them up the wall and took a stop back his mouth watering at the sight. Harry strained, arching his back wanting nothing more then to feel hot friction of there body's grinding togather. Draco noted everything to memory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**I thinking about one more chapter then epilogue! I love epilogues! XD XD XD R&R! (It makes me feel good about myself!) Love and cookies to all who review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning:** boyxboy, fluff, general wedding...stuff XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry as Much as I would love to..(NOT!)

**AN:** XD I love reviews, lol XD, The more reviews I get the more liley there will be a major Fluff/Smexy chapter up quickly! (I love giving incentives )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco…wake up…"

"Mmmm….no…" The Slytherin felt the laugh against his skin,

"Come on Drake waaaake up." Soft syrupy kisses were trailing the back of his neck and he snuggled deep into the blankets. He didn't want to open his eyes and know if he had lost his eyesight once more.

A sudden hard bite to the back of his neck made him jerk his eyes open. Blackness assailed him.

"I can't see." He whispered softly. A soothing kiss to the bite, then strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him closer to Harry, a soft sigh ran down his neck.

"It's ok." Draco shifted deeper into him not being able to help the fact of how good he felt against him, so near to him, blind or not. He stroked down the arm around his waist ever so gently. He smirked into the pillow feeling Harry's lower anatomy responding to his touches. He twisted around and felt for Harry's face before kissing him longingly.

"How long?" He asked before kissing Harry again, the raven-haired man deepened the kiss,

"Harry, how long?" Draco asked again with a smile,

"Half hour…think…" He replied breathlessly. Draco leaned into him,

"Oh good." He pulled him back into the kiss hungrily wanting nothing more then devour that mouth, and lets his own be devoured. Harry shoved his tongue through his mouth quickly dominating, Draco ran his hands through the hair and felt down the back and spine the cascade of wonderful shudders, twitching muscles and Harry's hips slowly thrusting into his made him groan into the kiss. He found himself underneath the Gryffindor, Hands stroking up underneath his thighs as Harry's tongue pulled soft noises of encouragement from him. The strokes were gentle, teasing at the back of his knees before sliding back down to his ass. Harry broke the kiss to breath, Draco was panting he felt the hands come around to the top of his thighs and they paused there.

"You are absolutely stunning like this." He heard Harry whisper, the fingers traced up his skin, fire followed the teasing appendages wherever they went. Draco swallowed, how quickly he had lost control, but Merlin, it was wonderful. He moved his hips up wanting to feel any pressure. Harry's hands pushed his searching hips back down gently before crawling slightly over him. Draco put his hands to Harry's chest felt down, rubbing the offered numbs a grunt of pleasure and faltering movements as Harry searched for the oil at the cabinet. The Slytherin went to push his groin to Harry's but on hand kept his hip in place.

"Wait love." Harry murmured, leaning a soft kiss to Draco's lips. Draco couldn't handle it much more, He wrapped his hands through the hair and kissed him hungrily, his body, it honestly wasn't like Harry to hold back so much from him and it was killing him!

"We don't have that much time." He managed, hoping it would spur Harry on to make love him already; Harry laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"I know." He teased.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And everyone knew he was a prat during Hogwarts, he turned out all right in the end anyway." Ron concluded beaming over at Harry and Draco sitting a seat over from him.

"Thanks Ron, glad at least someone approves." Draco said with snort of laughter, Harry beamed.

"Nice speech." He said as Ron sat down next to him,

"Only for you mate." Harry grinned,

"Thanks." A soft tinkling began before it spread across the room Draco put his hand on Harry's thigh,

"What is going on?" He asked. Harry smiled with a slight blush before responding

"They want us to kiss."

"Ah. I see." Replied the Slytherin before tugging Harry forward in hot kiss. Everyone clapped and Harry distinctly heard Fred and George doing loud catcalls and whooping before the normal sound levels returned. Harry put his hand on Draco's with a smile.

"Don't you dare." He whispered in the others ear. Draco gave him almost an innocent look.

"I would never Harry dear." He replied. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right Draco_ dear_." The Slytherin smirked, leaning back into him,

"When you least expect it I will strike." He purred. A sense of wonderful foreboding enter Harry's mind and he managed a smile. Unfortunately, the tinkling started again, and again…and again. It was their sixth kiss before they were going to do the ceremonial dance.

"They keep on making us kiss like that I might not be able to keep my hands off you." Harry whispered,

"When have you ever been able to keep your hands off me?" Draco purred silkily. Harry pulled him close as they got up squeezing his bum.

"Never."

"Hey keep it PG! There are kids here!" Ron said with a laugh. Harry grinned,

"Sorry Ron, I'll try to keep it PG, I'm sure Draco won't."

"I never expected_ him_ to keep it PG." Ron retorted as Harry and Draco turned to face each other on the dance floor. Harry grinned as a slow song began playing.

"So is everyone watching?" Draco asked softly with a sadistic smile. Harry glanced around as they turned on the spot,

"Er…yeah…"

"Good." At that he kissed Harry on the lips and pulled him if anything impossibly closer, and began whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"You are the most amazing person have every met…"

"You are mine and I love you so much, and I'm not afraid to say that…"

"You help me be strong…"

"You love me even though I can not see you…"

Draco felt the flush radiating off Harry's cheeks and could almost see the sweet smile Harry would have on his face. Sweet sentimentality wasn't something Draco did often, God he loved doing it now.

"I love showing you how much you mean to me, in everything we do, Harry." He continued in the Gryffindors ear, He heard Harry suck in a breath

"Stop love." Harry said, Draco paused wondering if head said something wrong, but a tender kiss at his lip told him otherwise.

"You're going to make me cry." He said as he laughed softly.

"Sorry love." Draco said, "But I mean every word, I can't help but spill my heart out to you." The song was slowly ending and Draco hugged Harry around the chest before letting him go hearing the claps around the small ballroom.

"And I mean to prove it again, again tonight to you of how much I love you." He purred in Harry's ear hearing the DJ invite the rest of the room to dance. Harry ducked his head with a flush at the statement, but muttered nonetheless in Draco's ear,

"I'll keep you to that promise."

Draco grinned and both of them made their exit to mingle with their friends and people who had become their family.

"You look a bit flushed their Harry, hope Draco wasn't whispering anything _to_ nasty to you." Fred said with laugh, causing Harry to flush a bit more,

"No, just sweet nothings and promises for tonight." Draco replied with a smirk.

"Ooooo, anything you want to share?" George asked,

"Not on your life." Harry said shoving him in the shoulder.

"Bugger, and I thought we were friends!" Fred said in mock exasperation.

"Friends yes, but what happens between us, stays between—" Harry yelped when Draco pinched his bum, and quickly slid his hand in the back pocket.

"Draco!" Harry said, as Fred and George laughed.

"What?" The Blond said innocently, trying desperately to hide his smirk

"You know what!" Harry exclaimed,

"It's going to be a long night Harry…" Draco purred giving his ass a nice squeeze, which caused Harry to flush if not much more.

"You know I would think you're both going to get a room or something." George said chortling. Harry pulled Draco's hand from his back pocket and brought it around his waist,

"Keep it there." He commanded,

"Sorry Fred, George, we need to make our rounds." Harry said apologetically

"I love it when you're so commanding Harry." Draco murmured in his ear, tracing Harry's stomach through the cloth with teasing fingers.

"Yeah well…" Harry started, "Mrs. Weasley! How are you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XD Review Please! Because I love you all, and Reviews make me happy! And you'll get a smexy chapter in return for reviews, hows that for a deal? Thanks for all previous reviews! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning:** Boyxboy! Drunkeness, fluff! Some swearing XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy does, every part of him...

**AN:** This was a comment by** GreenEyedCatDragon:**

_Poor Draco :-)  
We have to make Hermione work harder!_

_I so want to see thouse two drunken on their party, because if they can't keep their hands of eachouth normaly, to see them drunken will be so much fun!_

So naturally here it is XD God this was fun to write! I can't believe I didn't think about it before! Thank u And enjoy this chapter is for u (since u did suggest it XD)!** R&R! (_please and thank you!_)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry left a sloppy kiss on the corner of Draco's mouth, and grabbed him around the waist.

"I think you boys have had enough drink!" Hermione's bright voice made him snap his head to the left, the witch was grinning. Draco was laughing, a wide grin across his face,

"Come on Granger, one more, it'll make tonight even more fun." The Slytherin purred, his voice dropping an octave.

"Oh Merlin…give me those now!" Ron exclaimed grabbing the glasses of alcoholic beverages from in front of both Harry and Draco. Harry made an half attempt to stop him but gave up. Instead he laughed and growled good naturally.

"Mmmm…Oooh, growl again Harry, it was…_sexy_." Draco murmured in his ear then flicking his tongue out, Harry rolled his eyes up as the Slytherins mouth moved down his neck.

"Heeelllloooo? Harry. Malfoy, we're still at the reception...do that when you go home!" Ron exclaimed. Harry blushed, giving Ron a loopy smile,

"Sorry…" He managed; Draco grabbed his ear lobe between his teeth,

"Right now Harry...right here, god it would be so fucking hot." The Slytherin moaned in his ear, a hand rubbing his upper thigh.

"Oh eww…mental images I don't need to see!" Ron exclaimed covering his eyes.

"Hermione! Scour my brain!" He continued. Harry wasn't even bothering to push Draco's hand from in-between his thighs, and it wasn't only his friend who was having nasty mental images.

"Harry! My lovely friend, I do hope your not planning on ruining our mums handywork there." George said yanking a chair from another table to sit next to the drunk groom.

"Wouldn't be my fault." Harry managed as Draco continued the exploration of his neck with his mouth and teeth.

"Come on Harry…please…I know you wanna." Draco purred stroking Harry's now hardening cock through the fabric.Harry bit his lip, Draco wasn't getting away with this, his slow reacting brain finally managed to say to itself. Harry raised his head but at thesame time thumb Draco's hip bone, one of the more sensitive area's the blind Slytherin had. Draco made a noise into his skin and Harry grinned. He picked at the pristine white tux top and slid his hand underneith fingerind down a groin line. Draco hesitated in his movements with a soft moan.

"You know, as much as you both do want to fuck each on the front table, that's something I don't want my mum to see."

"She left George." Fred suddenly said with an evil grin.

"Dad?"

"Gone."

"Percy?"

"Gone."

"Ginny?"

"Nah, she would want to see them fuck."

"We're not going to fuck…" Harry moaned biting his bottom lip, he dug his nails in Draco skin in warning.

"I think I need to leave." Ron said sitting up from the table, Hermione was laughing.

"Are you both this horny if you drink?" She asked behind her laughter.

"The first time I fucked Harry we were drunk...it was **sooo** _goooood._" Draco said roughly

"Dra…co…" Harry barely managed when Draco's lips found his own, his pale hand cupping his groin before reaching up to wrap around his neck and pulling him in deeper, wanting nothing more then to shove his tongue down Harry's throat, and vice versa because Harry certaintly didn't struggle.

"I think that's more then fraternizing, Draco." Seamus said laughing when Harry broke the kiss passing Seamus a half glare half grin,

"I've got to go, thanks for letting me sign the papers, now I must save the world from and underage witch spelling her mother into a flower pot." He waved and was gone with a pop. Harry blinked a few times.

"K..See ya…" He wanted that mouth back, Now.

"So we _will_ get our show tonight, did you bring any popcorn George?" Fred asked just as Harry had clamped on Malfoy's mouth again, the Slytherin moaning appreciatively with his tongue stroking hard against Harry's. Harry pulled back to look over at George and blushed. A little saliva snaked its way down his chin and before he could wiped it away Draco's tongue did.

"Draco…" He started.

"Leave me alone." Came the sultry voice thumbing over the bulge.

"Drake…we can't…do this here…" He whispered retailiting by reaching to Draco groin giving a warning squeeze, it didn't seem to phase the Slytherin much even in his drunken horny state.

"Harry you are such a spoilsport!" George bemoaned growling with exasperation. It seemed Draco finally recognize the twins for the first time since they began their molesting war, and Ron had left, and by the way Hermione was breathing it seemed she was trying to hold back a laugh. He went to push hismelf away from Harry, smirked, no he had a loopy grin on his face, then thought better to up his effort by visibly stroking seductively down Harry's chest rubbing suggestively over the nipples which hardened under his touch.

"I'm not doing this for you," He managed to say irritably even though his brain was quite fuzzy.

"Oooo, he's testy, is that sexual frustration I hear in his voice?" Fred asked snickering.

"I think Harry, It's time we take our leave, it is almost midnight, and we do have plans for tomorrow." Draco said calmly. Harry put his mouth to his ear panting slightly and grabbing his hand from his chest.

"What are you talking about, we don't have anything to do other then fuck each other senseless all day."

"That is what I was talking about dear." Draco replied pushing his mouth to Harry's for a quick chaste kiss and stroking almost lovingly over the bulge Harry was sporting.

"I can't get up like this." Harry hissed suddenly.

Harry watched George and Fred holding each as they laughed at his predicament, he managed a drunken glare.

"Then stop think such nasty thoughts Mr. Potter." Draco murmured in a slurred fashion.

"Fuck Draco, See if you get any sex tonight." Harry growled. It was an empty threat, but it still brought a pout on Draco's angelic face.

"You can't resist me." Harry bit his lip, Draco was anything but innocent when he pouted, he was Hot. Draco stood with a flourish and coughed politely, suddenly grabbing Harry's shoulder so not to fall over.

"Thank you all for coming and celebrating our union today!" He exclaimed exuberantly and in such a non-Draco way, was grinning. There were a few hollers from whoever remained (mostly for the bar) as far as he could tell.

"But we would love to take our leave," And with that he reached down grabbed Harry's and tugged him up. The Gryffindor stumbled right into him. His hips pressed into the Slytherins. Draco kissed his lips, while running a hdn to squeeze his ass. Harry flushed.

"Good Night everyone." Harry managed before they apparated.

Hermione was still laughing as she saw the crestfallen faces of Fred and George.

"Oh come on, you knew they wern't going to do it in front of everyone!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, but were hoping! It would have been fucking hot!"

"It would have been hotter then fucking hot…damn it…ah well."

"Come on brother I think we have some problems to fix."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Boys…"She said. Two arms wrapped around her neck and she relaxed.

"Finally come back I see." She said looking up at Ron with a smile.

"Harry's my best mate, I don't need to hear him talking about his sex life. Honestly, it's disturbing as it is!" He exclaimed with a laugh. She kissed him and both got up to leave the ballroom with everyone else.

"Yeah, but was rather funny to watch them, They couldn't keep there hands off each other."

"Hermione you are so done talking." Ron said with a playful growl.

"Really how's that?" She asked. Ron grabbed her hand as they made there way outside. Ron stopped suddenly glancing around.

"Well?" She asked. Ron nervously smiled,

"This." He bent down on one knee and offered a small box. The fizzy haired witch stared at him.

"You're asking me to marry you?" She asked breathlessly staring at the ring in amazement.

"If you'll have you'll have me." Ron said hopefully. Hermione suddenly threw herself at him gleefully.

"Of course! Merlin I've been waiting _**ages**_!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**I LOVED writing this chappie! Tell me what you think! I'm dying to know! XD Lots of love! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter, Promise

**Warning:** This is a LEMON! Fluff, boyxboy, SEX, all that fun jazz

**AN:** I know people want to read some major action So yeah, this is it, After wedding fun-ness! And yes, I know the Parselmouth (parseltongue?) thing is kinda cliche...whatever, it's hot. Don't deny it. Malfoy thinks it is to, so yeah, Enjoy, R&R tell me what you think!

* * *

Draco pushed Harry up against the wall outside the door to his apartment, Harry had moved in after two months, his own apartment was resident to an elderly couple now. 

"Inside." Harry murmured breaking the heated kiss for only a second. Draco didn't reply he thrust his tongue back into the waiting mouth hearing the door suddenly click open, they both tumbled in the room which they both lost no time to strip each other of the confining clothes they had been wearing for the day, they weren't able to stop touching, groping and rubbing each other even if they tried. Harry groaned as Draco fucked his mouth with his tongue. Moaning and pulling him in hard and desperate. His husband touched every aspect of his body enticing every moan, arch and wonderful writhing. Draco felt the presence of someone just watching them, they had left the door open by accident. He withdrew immediately.

"Fuck off." He said before making a movement with his fingers and was satisfied to hear the door slam shut.

"Who was…"

"No one" Draco suddenly said twining his fingers with Harry's and hurriedly finding the lips in another hot kiss.

* * *

Harry tightened his grip around the warm body, not quite ready to wake up, twining his legs with Draco's and snuggling as deeply as he could into the chest. 

"Good you're awake." Draco's warm puff of air washed down his cheek.

"Not yet…" Harry murmured,

"Yes you are." A tickling kiss on his brow, a nip of teeth at his nose then finally pressing into his lips. Harry came fully awake as the tongue danced through his lips. As Draco pulled there was a 'Told you so' look on his face. Harry hurriedly pressed his lips back into Draco's just to wipe the smirk off. It worked quite efficiently, well until Draco had him pinned down to the bed straddling his hips and grounding down in slow rocking movements.

"Shower first." Harry managed,

"So I'll do you in the shower?" Draco purred as he ground down into Harry.

"Mmm…Whatever you want love." Harry replied hungrily capturing the lips again. They didn't move from the position for a long time, Draco periodically nudging his hips down into the Gryffindors eliciting the small moans of encouragement while trailing his hands al over the body. Then slowly and stedily let his tongue, lips and teeth claim Harry's skin.

"What about the shower?" Harry moaned, arching off the bed as lips clamped around a nipple and sucked diligently.

"I'm re-acquainting my senses to your body." Draco gave the bruised body part a gentle lick. He heard Harry give a husky laugh the chest moving as the young man chuckled.

"You did that all last night." Harry panted,

"And everyday afterwards I will." Draco murmured sliding his fingers down the curves of his lovers muscles, they twitched with the touch, a gentle hand curled through his hair then down the of his neck pressuring and beckoning him back up to the waiting kiss. Harry plunged his tongue in his mouth as he wrapped his legs around the blonds waist. Draco groaned as their cocks slid together.

"I…I'm sticky…" Harry murmured, "Shower…" He continued breaking off as Draco's mouthed up his throat to his ear.

"Sex now. Shower after." Draco murmured in his ear, nibbling none too gently to elicit an glutteral moan. He took a moment to explore the strong thighs with his fingers feeling them tighten and urge him harder, before moving onto the passage waiting for his cock. He grinned at how open Harry was, and since the Gryffindor was impatient Draco decided to tease a bit longer. He pulled all contact back sitting back on his heels even though the legs tried to tug him back down on Harry and his husbands hands grabbing for his own. He deftly caught the searching fingers and placed them firmly on the bed before nuzzling his face into the soft stomach and feeling the legs drop away and widen for any contact.

"And you wanted a shower…" He purred taking in his husbands husky scent, he smelled like good sex, and Carmel. He licked leaving hot wet kisses down a groin line, teasing the pulsing cock with expert fingers. Fingers tangled themselves in his hair pressing him down further. Draco laughed against the skin,

"Eager are we?" He said,

"What do you think?" Was the throaty reply. Leaking precum coated Draco's fingers and he licked them hearing the groan and feeling the lust seeping off of his Gryffindor husband. He cocked his head to the side and continued to suck his fingers

"D-Draco! Please do something or I will!" Harry snarled.

"You'll do no such thing." The Slytherin replied silkily trailing his wet sticky fingers on the skin.

"Stop teasing…"Harry murmured moving into the fingers, "…_Please_…" He rolled the word out of his mouth in a sibilant hiss. Draco shot his face upward, it struck him like lightning, and being so sensitive as it was to his other four senses it went straight to his cock.

"Was…that Parseltongue?" Draco asked softly trying to contain that urge to pounce and shove himself into Harry at just how _fucking_ hot those words were.

"Yeesss." Harry replied in English , sitting up and grabbing Draco's mouth in his,

"Say something else." Draco managed, "Fuck…" He kissed the lips fervently.

"_Take me now Draco, I want you in my body, I'm aching for you_." Harry had never felt the Slytherin kiss him so fiercely afterwards or how much his body radiated need.

"Damn it Draco if you don't fuck me no—" Harry gave a sudden cry of pain and pleasure as Draco buried himself in his body. The words Harry had spoken were like physically touches and it had set his whole body on fire. He didn't need to be told again to take this man. His lover. His Husband.

Draco felt the hot sibilant hisses running down his spine like fingers as he rocked steadily in Harry's body. Harry arched off the bed almost screaming in pleasure at Draco's mouth. The Slytherin greedily drank in Harry's moans, screams and muttured parseltongue. It was like good wine. Utterly_ intoxicating_. . Harry wrapped his legs around his waist, anchoring himself so Draco could slide in deeper and harder then before.

"_Harder_.Please...Fuck Draco..." Harry's switched in and out of his second tonuge. Draco clamped onto his neck, leaving harsh bite marks wherever he could, fingers tangled thorugh his hair his body pounded even harder into his lover. Small incoherent cries of plasure filtered thorugh the room, and shrieks of ecstasy followed, Draco couldn't take the cries from Harry, the hisses, and the tight hot passage that began to pulse with Harry' oncoming orgasm.

"Let Go." he managed in Harry's lips, Urging his tongue in as deeply as he could into Harry's mouth, feeling Harry's own tongue play and accept, both swallowed each others screams of pleasure as they came. With his legs unable tos upport hiself Draco landed heavily on Harry's chest.The Gryffindor was breathing hard, his heart erratic.

"_That was fucking amazing..._" Harry hissed, closing his eyes.

"Don't do that...fuck i don't think i can go again quite yet." Draoc murmuered moaning into Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry..." Harry replied with a content sigh.

"Shower." He said suddenly. Draoc jolted away not realizing he began falling asleep.

"Oh yeah...Shower." He said. Harry smiled kising his forehead."You said, 'Sex now, Shower later', well this is the shower later part." He purred

* * *

**TBC **

**Yay, fun-ness! OK, what I'm assuming is that _Parselmouth_ is what Harry is, and _Parseltongue_ is what he speaks...am I right?**

**Oh well if i'm not XD, R&R Cuz I love all my reviewers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** You all know damn well I don't own a thing!

**Warning:** Random fluff..stuff...nothing explicit XD

**AN:** Just felt like talking to all my reviewers Cuz Everyone is **_soooooo _**AWESOME! OK, **R&R**

* * *

"Harry, What _are_ you doing?" Draco asked in exasperation as he heard the sounds of his husband pacing around another sculpture. They were spending their 'Honeymoon' traveling and finding how many places they could make love right under the muggle noses. Managing not only the Eiffel tower, but the Coliseum, _and _The Great Sphinx. Their current location was Greece, Harry was enjoying the sculpture of all the half-naked men in museum they were passing through. 

"I'm looking at this sculpture." Came the reply testily. OK. So Draco was bored. He had been trying to initiate Harry it into some fun, the Gryffindor was quite peeved by it. It didn't help he couldn't see anyway, but his lover just _refused_ fooling around in the museum. He didn't mind doing it in the other places, why it mattered now was utterly confusing to the Slytherin.

"If you've seen one naked man, you've seen them all." Draco drawled,

"Really, what other naked men have you been seeing lately?" Harry asked curiously. Draco smacked Harry on the ass none to gently.

"You know there's only one naked man in my life." He purred.

"Not here." Harry suddenly whispered as he felt the hand cup one ass cheek squeezing teasingly.

"What's the difference here, or at the fucking Eiffel Tower?" Draco exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hey, hey hey...there are kids here!" Harry hissed smiling charmingly to the couple who had passed rather quickly with a little girl in tow.

"I can't sense muggles as easily, you know that." Draco replied hotly and crossing his arms. Harry bit his lip looked around the room they were in, muggle's came in and out of the gallery at random intervals. The pout on his husbands face was intoxicating, he looked away trying to stare vividly at the marble statue of Venus instead; which wasn't at all diverting his attention like it wished it would.

"Are you hot and horny?" Draco asked softly in his ear. Harry wanted to glare at him, but his voice sent electric shots all over his body.

"You wanna fuck me right here, right now, don't you?" Draco continued emphasizing his words by wrapping an arm nonchalantly around Harry's waist and grazing a few fingers over Harry's growing arousal. The Gryffindor suddenly grabbed his hand pressing it hard on his groin while at the same time managed a secrecy charm around the room. The blond felt hardness and heat making him growl in approval into the neck.

"You always win." Harry said before crushing his lips to the Slytherins. Draco opened his mouth eagerly to let the dominating tongue in. He loved it when Harry was like this.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley—Damn it even I wasn't this bad on my fucking wedding day." Harry growled. The red-head was nervously pacing, tugging at his dress robes and knawing at his lip. 

"And I do recall you telling me to shoot you if you were worse." Harry continued. His friend glared at him.

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

"You're going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Came the snapped reply.

"Trust me you'll be fine." Harry continued with annoyance. He friend wrung his hands together nervously.

* * *

"Hey! This is grapefruit!" Draco suddenly exclaimed as he took a sip from his wine glass. Harry had just sat after making his little speech about Ron and how great friends they were, the crowd as normal, loved it with Harry in the lime light. Draco was rather sulky, and was honestly looking for something to complain about. As well because of the way Ron and Hermione's wedding was set up, they couldn't run off for a mid day 'quickie' at any point. Can someone say _sexual frustration_? 

"Yeah, we don't want you two groping and otherwise have sex during our wedding." Hermione said with a laugh at Draco's outrage at the high table.

"You gave me grapefruit too!" Harry said in annoyance, "I wasn't the horny one he was!"

"To much information Harry!" Ron said loudly. Draco pouted.

"How can I possibly have fun now if I can't a few good cups of wine?" He asked. Harry glanced at Draco,

"You don't need wine to have fun." He murmured in Draco's ear. The Slytherin perked up with a smirk,

"Are you offering?"

"Hello! Our wedding!" Ron nudged Harry in the ribs; "Go play hanky panky some other time!"

Draco burst out in laughter. "Weasley. Did you just hanky-panky?"

"Yes." Came the dignified answer. Harry bit his lip.

"Come on Harry, lets go play some hanky panky." Draco said still laughing

"I said _NOT_ to play hanky panky!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation.

"Ron stop saying Hanky-panky." Hermione said trying hard not to laugh at her new Husband.

"Why? OH stop laughing Malfoy!"

"Come on Potter, I think the bathroom is empty. Wanna go play?" Draco purred dropping his hand to Harry's thigh.

"You two are sooooo hopeless." Ron groaned. Harry laughed,

"We'll keep it clean till at least most of the guests are gone, but I'm not responsible for an over zealous Slytherin afterwards."

"Over Zealous? Harry, I'm _touched_." Draco continued keeping his hand firmly on the thigh.

"It's true." Harry replied with a smile and leaving a kiss on Draco's temple.

"Oooooo! Harry do we get a show tonight!"

"We didn't get one at your wedding—"

"We were hoping to get one today!"

Fred and George were out of their seats and placing them firmly in front of both men. Ron threw half a bread roll at Fred.

"You two are always causing trouble!" He growled.

"Sorry, we don't do shows." Draco replied airily.

"Aww, you guys were so close at your wedding! It's not far, we don't get to see _anything_ exciting any more!" Bemoaned George putting his hand to his forehead dramatically

"Well, with Weasley throwing grapefruit at us—"

"It's for the safety of everyone here!" Was the indignant reply,

"We won't be doing anything tonight." Continued the blond with the same dramatic air. Harry pulled him close.

"You better not mean that." He whispered.

"Why, what did you have in mind?" Draco said with a knowing arch of an eyebrow, Harry flushed,

"Er…I was just making sure."

"You know, have you tow tried bondage, I've been told it can be rather erotic, you know, chains, leather and whips." Fred said leaning on the table. Harry squirmed, and Ron threw another roll at his brother.

"Go bother someone else—Merlin...I don't know who is worse Malfoy or my own flesh and blood!"

"Insulting me again, Weasley, to know we've gotten _so_ close." Draco sighed in mock sorrowfulness.

"Drama Queen" Harry said snorting into his grapefruit.

"What did you just call me?" Draco demanded, nudging his hand a bit higher on Harry's leg.

"Drama. _Queen_." Harry replied with a cocky smirk and bringing his lips close to Draco's as he spoke.

"You are so going to get it tonight." Draco growled.

"Yess! What hotel are you both staying at? Can we watch—" Fred started, then; "Ooooo!! Someone get these two some Alcohol!"

"Oh good, I was hoping you would say that." Harry replied, ignoring both the Weasley twins as well as the annoyed look from his best friend.

"What, do you intend on sleeping on the couch then?" Draco inquired, he heard Harry huff against his lips.

"You wouldn't!"

"Call me Drama Queen one more time, I might consider it." Replied the blond while teasing his fingers in gentle circles on his upper thigh. He held his smirk in feeling his husband squirm under his hand.

"Dra—" Harry started, "—Co." And finished with a triumphant smile.

"Keep grinning like that, lets see how smug you'll be tied up." Came Draco's flippant reply eagerly noticing how aroused Harry had gotten at the words. He felt the glare and smirked withdrawing his hand leaving Harry to fidget miserably in his chair.

* * *

**TBC**

**WAH!!! I think this story might be coming to a close soon!! XD R&R everyone!! Hope you all enjoyed this latest installment **


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning:** Parseltongue funness sorry couldn't resist mate' XD

**Disclaimer:** Everyone should already know the drill!

**AN:** I'm trying not to over use the Pareseltongue, just cuz it is used soooo often XD but it's soooo fun Enjoy, and I know, this is all smut-fest stuff, it will have an ending, at some point Promise XD **R&R please**

* * *

Harry was so blatantly annoyed with Draco at this point. Not only did his constant teasing leave him with one of the worst hard on in his entire life, the Slytherin was so damn innocent about it. Payback will be sweet, and it will begin now. The reception had been going alright, except for Draco. Harry suddenly grabbed the trailing fingers gently. He saw the small smirk on the Slytherins face. 

"Yes Harry?" The Blond sweetly asked

"What can't hold my husbands hand?" Harry replied just as innocently.

"Not if he's planning something." Came Draco's reply with a wide knowing smile.

"_Or really, what do think I'm planning Draco_?" Harry slipped out his mouth right at Draco's ear. The Slytherins face tinted pink and his mouth dropped slightly as if what Harry had said had totally took him by surprise.

"Malfoy, you ok?" Ron asked looking over at them as he came back to his seat for his wine.

"I'm…Fine…" Draco managed swallowing. Harry smirked,

"What did you say?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Why Draco, do you have a problem?" Harry asked. Draco was flushed, biting his lower lip and was generally falling apart.

"Fuck Harry." He said swallowing again, moving his hand up his arm, "Yes I have a problem." He finally growled finding Harry's lips with his own in a hard demanding kiss

"Yo! Stop sucking each others face's off and get your arses out here and dance!" Ron suddenly yelled with a laugh. Harry went to withdraw, but Draco yanked him back hungrily.

"No, we're going to dance." Harry managed breaking the hot kiss. His husband almost whimpered at the loss.

"I can't get up Potter." Draco said grabbing Harry's hand pressing it into his arousal to prove his point; "You know what that mouth of yours does to me, especially when you…"

"_Whisper sweet nothing in parseltongue_?" Harry offered with a wide smirk.

"Fuck." All Draco wanted to do was take him over the table. His voice did things to him that: "Fuck…" was all he could say.

"Come on love, lets dance." Harry murmured, "I'm sure you don't want Ron to come around to see Malfoy with a hard on."

"Oh please, like I would care." Draco said as Harry pulled him up.

"Finally I thought you two were stuck to each others faces." Ron said giving Hermione a twirl, the witch was grinning.

"We weren't stuck, we were willingly there." Draco scoffed pulled Harry's hips to his, to hide his arousal. Harry growled at the feeling,

"I think we're going to need to get to somewhere more private." Draco murmured hotly, Harry grinned, Draco could feel the lips move upward against his own. Prat. Harry wondered how far he could get without Draco tugging him down to the nearest empty hall.

"Really?" Harry asked teasingly.

"With the way my cock is pressing up against yours I'd say yes." Draco hissed. He had totally lost his composer, and he knew he wouldn't be getting it back with the way Harry was grinning into his lips.

"_How much can you take Draco?_"

"Haarrryyy…" Draco whispered burying his head in the shoulder, his cock twitching as the words twined through his mind and traveled over his spine.

"You brought this on yourself." Harry said smugly.

"Potter. I hate you so much right now." Draco hissed.

"No you don't" His husband said with a laugh,

"I do. Severely." Draco growled in his neck. Harry rubbed his hands in his lower back, which caused Draco to press even more tightly into him.

"I swear Harry…"

"_I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight you won't even know what hit you_." His voice dripped with passion, lust and promise. How it ever sounded so sexual was beyond Draco but he suddenly grabbed Harry's lips in his own in a hard forceful lip lock. The bruising kiss along with both men moaning into each others mouths caused a slight uproar among their fellow dancers, Mostly Ron though.

"Harry—Bloody fuck—Malfoy—Come on guys!" Ron said in annoyance.

"Harry's fault. We got to go. Great party Weasley." Draco said and before anyone could protest or otherwise stop them Draco had tugged a still dazed Harry to him in another bruising kiss.

Ron stared as they disappeared,

"Harry's fault? What did he mean by that?"

"Oh wow, Ronnikens you _are _naïve!" Fred said laughing.

"What! I don't pay attention to their fucking love life!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well, whatever Harry was whispering to our usually crisp and proper Slytherin made him a bit more then hot 'n' bothered." George said,

"Argh! I so do not need to hear this about Harry!"

"Oh Ron, honestly." Hermione said laughing as she grabbed his hand, "We'll owl them."

* * *

Harry grabbed Draco's searching hands, 

"Eager are we?" Harry purred nipping up his husband's throat, Draco groaned tugging at whatever clothing he could get his hands on.

"We're not in the apartment yet." Harry murmured in his flesh.

"Fuck—I don't care." Draco replied. Harry laughed, the sensation sent his already hazy brain further.

"Patience, Draco dear." And with that, he opened the door, trying to keep Draco from shoving him against the wall and slowly closed the entrance with a snap.

"Harry—" Draco started before a searing kiss sealed his lips for any comment. He went to pull the jacket off but Harry stopped him once more deepening the kiss teasing his tongue through the teeth knowing Draco wouldn't be able to take much more before retaliating.

"You taste like grapefruit." Harry whispered with amusement. Draco growled,

"Shut up and let me strip you." The Slytherin hissed as he started tugging and undoing al the buttons down the nice tux jacket he and Harry had worn to Ron's wedding. Harry grabbed his hands which stopped Draco progress. He heard the soft teasing laugh in his ear

"Harry!" He growled,

"I have a promise to fulfill." The hot breath washed down his lips and made him shiver,

"You didn't make a promise." The blond managed trying to escape the gentle grip Harry had his hands in.

"_I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even know what hit you._" Draco stilled as the voice washed over his ears

"Harry…stop...Merlin…this will be over too soon…" He moaned arching his hips wishing for some type of contact. He heard Harry mutter two spells, magic hit him and his mouth dropped in shock. His clothes were gone and his hands were no longer in Harry's, something soft had wrapped loosely around his wrists, if he wanted to get out he easily could.

"Can I see you come with just my words" Harry asked nuzzling his face against Draco's which soothed him after the magic.

"Please, Draco...do you trust me?" Draco swallowed, the breath at his ear, the body right in front of him, words that made him ache and want and God his loved Harry.

"Yes…yes…please…Harry I trust you in whatever you do…Merlin…I'm going to explode if you don't do something." He strained against the loose bonds. A hard kiss with a tongue probing and pulling all the noises from his mouth like all Harry wanted to do was eat them up. As suddenly as the kiss had started, Harry pulled back bringing his mouth to Draco's ear.

"_I love how much you trust me, and love me, and with every word brings you closer and closer to release_" Draco knew Harry's body was inches from his own. He could feel the heat but not matter which way he writhed, Harry would retreat a little back, The lips never leaving his ear, they moved right at the shell as the soft words pored from his husband's mouth.

"_I love you so much, Draco. Merlin, you're beautiful._"

"Harry…ugh…keep talking…just…don't stop…" Draco panted. He felt the smile and the soft moan in his ear.

"_Draco you're getting so close, I know it. I can see it_." The Slytherin gasped crying out as the stabs of pleasure caused by Harry's words. Anymore and he was sure he was going to explode. Harry was panting at his ear,

"Draco…" He whispered, "_Draco...Come for me_…" Harry breathed the command.

"Oh God Harry!" Draco cried out as he climaxed, breathing hard he felt gentle kisses around his mouth, licking the perspiration that appeared. Move his face against Draco's he continued letting his lips leaving a hot wet trail down the Slytherin neck. The blond was finally able to regain his breath and his wits but even that was fleeting with the way Harry moved down his body, licking up every splash of cum that coated his lovers body.

"Harrry…" Draco said, biting his lip and cantering his hips forward as he felt the tongue tease his inner thigh. It didn't matter he came a few moments earlier, he was hard once more.

"Oh love, you are so gorgeous, and I can't wait to make love to you tonight." The Gryffindor purred as he made his way slowly up the lithe and pale body.

"I can't wait Harry." Draco sighed with a flick of a smile.

* * *

**TBC**

**lol, this keeps going on and on..it will end..I've just to get the plot twisted back in XD R&R **


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning:** None

**Disclaimer:** Everyone should already know the drill!

**AN:** This is by far my shortest chapter ever written, so really sorry everyone! **R&R please! (you're all going to hate me XD)**

* * *

"Morning love." Harry whispered nuzzling his face up against Draco's. The Slytherin smiled widely petting down the cheeks before finding the lips under his. Three weeks since the Weasley wedding. Life was so good. Except Harry going, back to the ministry. He deepened the kiss pulling his husband in harder not wanting to give up the lips and body to the oncoming day. Not yet at least. 

"Not tired this morning?" Harry asked with a grin as Draco nibbled up his neck,

"Not in the least." Draco murmured curling his fingers with Harry's finally pulling back and kissing the top of his hands. He heard Harry chuckle and shift in the bed, stretching.

"Stay like that." Whispered the blond he heard another chuckle.

"K." Came Harry's reply. Draco put his hands on the chest, petting upward. He felt the muscles twitch and Harry laughed.

"Tickles." Harry murmured.

"Oooh." Draco said with a wide grin using his fingers to torture down the twitching flesh.

"D-Draco!" Harry exclaimed laughing trying to stop the hands tirade down his torso.

"Yes Harry?" Draco asked sweetly trapping Harry's hands and pressing his lips into the Gryffindors.

"Mmph!" Was Harry's first reply, then; "Mmm-mm"

"Good morning Harry." Draco whispered before capturing the lips again in his own.

* * *

"Hermione come on, I've done everything here!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance as he shoved the paper work on the table. Merlin he hated working at the ministry. He never had too, but Hermione had nearly begged him. Both him and Draco. His husband was currently at home working with an enchanted rug. Alone. Harry bit his lip. He disliked leaving Draco's side. Epically now. Some freak had been turning up at there doorway at almost every given moment. He really creeped him out. 

"Harry, honestly, a few more hours you can go back to you're darling Draco." Hermione said in exasperation. Harry glared at her before turning back to the work in front of him. Why he ever agreed to this was a mystery to him. His stomach gave a sick twist and his eye snapped open.

"Hermione—I need to go home." He said suddenly.

"Harry—" Began the witch. Harry stood up

"I need to go home." He said one more. Something was wrong. Harry couldn't say why or what, but something was going to happen...

* * *

Ministry work. Ugh. Draco ran his hands over the charmed rug finding all the spells and began unraveling them. He was so tuned to the magic because of his disability that with Hermione's urging he was sent dark magic and charmed objects that others couldn't unravel themselves. Sighing Draco set aside the rug and sighed stretching Harry had been gone all day. He was _soooo_ bored. Standing up he went to the door, opening it, maybe he should go and bug Harry at the ministry. Someone's presence startled him. 

"Yes?" He asked taken aback, there was silence, but a soft click caught his ear.

"Fags." Was the word that entered his ear.

"What?" He began slightly startled.

"You heard me." A louder click, then metal whistling through the air, Draco snapped his body back an explosion of sound almost made him deaf and pain ripped though his chest.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R Don't kill me!!! XD LOL...wow this is _really, really_ short XD. This story is coming to an end...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: You all must know by now..i'm tired of saying it...

**Warning**: -tears-

**AN**: I know I would not kill off any characters. Read on and Find out what happens! **R&R**

* * *

"Oh fuck." Harry whispered as he saw the cops swarming the small apartment they were living in. He rushed into the building but a quick hand grabbed his arm. 

"You can't go in there sir." A man in a uniform said.

"I—I have to—What happened?" He asked frantically.

"A man was shot." Replied the officer grimly. Harry stared at him,

"Shot? OH Merlin—fuck—Where did they go! Where's Draco—"

"Calm down, sir, do you live in room 218?" The police officer asked and Harry struggled to keep a grasp on his sanity.

"Yes! I have to find Draco!"

"They've taken him to the hospital,"

"Harry! Excuse me Officer Gettig" Harry turned sharply to see a grim looking witch, it was Susan Bones.

"Susan—what's going on—I need to get to Draco—Where did they take him? What happened?"

"Calm down Harry—we need to get you out of here, your magic is disrupting all their equipment." Harry twisted away from her,

"I don't care—Damn it where did they take Draco!" He snarled. The witch didn't flinch away from his anger, instead she grabbed his hand.

"Calm down, getting angry doesn't help, ministry officials are going to be showing up to get things cleaned up." Harry swallowed and followed her out through the crowd of police officers.

"You're in no state to apparate, I've set up a portkey for us, He's currently in a muggle hospital"

"I need to see him. Now" Harry said trying to hold back his emotions as his hand went to the boot Bones, clutching to it like a lifeline. The familiar tug and then they were transported. The Gryffindor stumbled as they landed in front of a large Hospital, the Ministry witch grabbed his shoulder. He glared at her before rushing forward to the security table where a blond sat behind the desk.

"Draco Malfoy. Has he been sent here?" He asked in desperation. The woman looked up at him in surprise.

"_Obliverate_" Susan said behind Harry to the clerk.

"Harry! You must relax. Muggles can't help him, I have Tonks and Remus getting Mr. Malfoy to St. Mungo's, we need you're help." Susan began as they made their way through the hospital, "But you have to be calm, if you aren't it could spell disaster on his part." Susan opened the door to where Tonks and Remus stood waiting by. Harry sopped stock still seeing the pale face turned on the bed, the chest rising and falling in shallow breaths.

"Draco" Harry whispered his eyes darted over to Remus then back to Draco. It only took a few strides to reach Draco's side, running his fingers through the blond hair. Draco's face was so pale. So drawn.

"Oh Draco…damn it…" He whispered.

"Harry we need to get him to St. Mungo's, Take his hand, You're going to be his anchoring point for our apparition spell." Harry nodded dumbly not even listening anymore. He twined his fingers through the loose fingers, continually stroking through the blond hair, tears dropping down his face.

"Draco…Draco…"He whispered.

"Are you ready Harry?" He barely heard Remus ask beside him a hand on his shoulder. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as letting the tears fall more freely now, nodding his head. Harry tightened his grip on the hand as the spell enveloped them for the double apparition. He was Draco's anchor, but the pain over came his senses, his body sagged against the bed and his mind was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Harry jolted awake he was in a small cot, in a dim room. His eyes went wide, 

"Draco!" He suddenly said outloud sitting up with a start. He was gasping for breath and saw the gurney with the pale man laying in it peacefully. A medic burst in the room.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Harry was still gasping as he scrambled off the small cot to come to Draco's side.

"Draco…Is he…will he…" He looked over at the mediwitch. She came over and began rattling off spells checking everything from heart rate to blood sugar.

"He's still in critical condition…The muggle's had removed the bullet before you had gotten to him, but his blood loss was severe." Harry began convulsively stroking the pale face gently, tucking the blond hair behind the ear and holding the hand in his own.

"Harry!" Someone exclaimed behind him, The raven haired man hesitated before tearing his eyes away from Draco and saw Hermione standing in the doorway, Ron next to her. He looked away and continued to stroke Draco's face.

"Harry…mate…" Ron started.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me." Harry whispered.

"Oh Harry… You're not fine." Hermione said laying a gentle hand on Harry's shoulders.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered staring at the prone body. He was scared and angry. Harry choked squeezing his eyes shut.

"Come on Harry you should eat something." Ron said gently, knowing while Harry was in grief he was like a lit fuse.

"I'm not hungry." Harry replied stonily. Ron fell silent,

"You haven't eaten since you left yesterday." Hermione said softly.

"I don't care—I already said I'm not hungry!" Harry snarled. The witch flinched back and Harry immediately regretted saying what he did.

"Sorry." He mumbled, twining his fingers with Draco's limp hand, the blond's chest was rising and falling in longer intervals. An alarm began going off, the room filled with medi-witches, and medi-wizards. Harry stared in horror, Draco had stopped breathing all together.

"You have to let go Harry!" Ron said suddenly grabbing his friend and pulling him back.

"I can't—Draco…Draco! You can't leave me like this!" Harry struggled against his friends grip as he dragged him backwards.

"Let me go Ron!" He cried.

"You can't help him—They can!" The red-head roared back struggling to keep him in his grip. Harry watched as Draco's body was covered by all the med-wizards and witches, the face finally disappearing from view—something hard hit the side of his face and blackness stole him away to a deeper hell; his mind.

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched as Ron knocked his best friend out. The Red-Head struggled with the dead-weight in his arms.

"Hermione not now." He snapped, "Sit down hold onto him so he doesn't fall off the bench." Ron said more softly. His wife did as he said as he placed Harry on the low bench, his head on Hermione lap.

"You didn't need to knock him out like that! We have wands!" Hermione suddenly exploded, gently brushing Harry's hair to the side.

"You try holding a have crazed full grown man in your arms, I had to do something or he would've done something stupid!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation.

"You still didn't need to punch him…" Muttered the witch with a soft sigh. Ron rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and watched worriedly through the window as the medical staff attempted to bring Draco from the deaths door.

* * *

Struggling forward all he could see was the fading image of his love, the sparkling slate eyes fading into blackness. Harry felt something on his forehead, and gasped into wakefulness. Tears were streaking down his face, slim arms were wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Shhh…Harry it's ok." Hermione. Harry gulped, pulling his legs up and wiping his face hastily. Ron was snoring open mouthed on a transfigured couch. He suddenly pulled away and stood up staring into the hospital room window.

"He's fine." Hermione whispered.

"I need to go in." Harry finally croaked out.

"I'll go tell the Medic then." Hermione finally said Harry swallowed and opened the door going into the medical room. He couldn't help himself when he practically ran to Draco's bedside dropping in the chair and burying his face in Draco's neck another set of fresh tears running down his face.

"You can't die on me—I don't think I could go on if you did…" Harry murmured breathing in his lovers scent, as his hand grasped Draco's he felt a light squeeze in response before he fell into a calmer sleep.

* * *

"Harry—I swear if you don't shower and if you don't eat I will drag you out and do it myself!" Hermione roared on the third day after Draco got shot. Harry only glared at her. The look he received in tern scared the crap out of him. 

"Hermione…I…I don't want to leave him!" he exclaimed cringing as Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"Harry James Potter! He is fine! I promise—Do you honestly want him to wake up to a stinking half starved Harry?" She asked shrilly. Harry pouted knawing onhis bottom lip.

"She's right Harry, I wouldn't want to wake up to a stinking have starved Gryffindor." A croaking soft voice said from behind him. Harry's eyes went wide and he whirled back on his chair and saw the eyes cracking open the pupils peeking from underneath staring at him. _Staring_. A small smirk graced the pale lips and the eyes slid open pinning Harry on the spot.

* * *

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! EPILOGUE IF YOU'RE ALL LUCKY ;**

**R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I never will own Harry Potter, I'm sad to say XD

**Warning**: nothing much Some kissing and fluff

**AN**: Things are lookin' up! Everyone enjoy! **R&R**

* * *

"Harry…Harry...I promise I'm fine." Draco whispered with a benign smile running his thumbs under his tearful lovers eyes. 

"Don't you ever do this to me again." Harry said a choked laugh, "You were shot and then you stopped breathing—I've so bloody scared—" Draco kissed the lips gently to stop Harry's hysterics. The Gryffindor was breathing hard staring at him as he pulled away.

"Shh, calm down and come here." The blond moved over a bit, offering the side of the bed.

"Harry, Draco, are you both going to be OK?" Hermione asked as she came back with a tray of broth for Draco.

"Yes thank you both very much for taking care of Harry for me," Draco aid gratefully accepting the tray and placing it on the small table next to the bed.

"We'll be back in a little while." Hermione replied with a sweet smile before leaving both men alone.

"You scared me so much." Harry murmured stroking the pale face and nuzzling his cheek against Draco's. The Slytherin sighed tightening his grip around his husband.

"Sleep with me…" he murmured.

"Here Draco? You're still hurt—"

"No, _fall_ asleep with me…you and you're twisted mind!" Draco exclaimed with a laugh, wincing at the slight pain that rippled through his constrained chest.

"Sorry…" Harry muttered burying his face in the pillow drawing Draco in as close as possible to his body. The Slytherin smirked gingerly twisting in the protective arms, tangling his legs with Harry's breathing in and relaxing in his husbands wonderful grip.

* * *

"Harry, honestly. Go take a bloody shower, get something to eat, I'll be fine." Draco was sitting up holding a cup of newly warm broth in his pale hands. Hermione had returned a few hours later to find them both curled up on the gurney and after noticing Draco hadn't eaten woke them both up in a hurry.

"But…" Harry started looking for support from Ron, who just laughed and ate down a chocolate frog.

The cool, calm gaze found Harry's, "Harry. I'm fine. But you need to take care of yourself right now."

The Gryffindor hesitated visibly before squeezing the hand and nodding.

"Thank you!" Hermione mouthed to Draco,

"My house is closer Harry, We'll be back Draco, Ron, stay here will you?" The red-head looked over at his wife with surprise, sputtered then finally nodded in defeat.

"Yes Ma'am."

"She's got you on a tight leash doesn't she?" Draco said dryly his eyes staring after Harry as he left.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I guess I made that mistake entering the married life." The Red-head replied in turn settling back in his chair with a sigh. The Slytherin laughed softly, holding his chest lightly as pain danced through his ribs.

"Sorry you feel that way Weasley." Draco replied finally with another smile. They sat I silence as another medi-witch bustled in. The Slytherin made a face,

"Kirsten…I've already taken the meds." He whined suddenly. Nothings changed, Draco Malfoy_ still_ hates hospitals.

"Mr. Potter has left?" Kirsten asked coming over with the tray of potions.

"Yeah, but just barely," Draco replied eyeing the potions with newfound distaste. The witch only smiled and watched as he drank down the potions willingly enough and made a face towards the redhead.

"You aren't getting any pity from me." Ron said crossing his arms and smirking.

"Bugger. Then again I shouldn't expect any from you, though Harry will more then likely do whatever I ask him." Draco said with evil smile

"Poor Harry." Ron muttered.

"Yeah right, he'll enjoy it just as much as I will." Draco replied airily.

"Ugh—I thought you were talking about _chores_ not sex! I don't even want to hear another word!"

"Oh come on Weasley, Harry's got to have some sexual frustration pent up from the past week, He'll do just about anything to get into my pants tonight." Draco said watching Ron turn green. He absolutely knew Harry would do no such thing, but seeing Harry's friend squirm was amusing to his slightly potion drugged mind.

"Argh! Malfoy! I swear!" Ron covered his face.

"When Ron turns that unhealthy shade of green and you, Draco, my love, are smirking like you're up to something, I know you're talking about sex." Harry said entering the hospital room to view the scene with amusement.

"Harry, speak of the devil himself." Draco murmured as Harry drew closer, his hair was still dripping he must made the shower a real rush job, even his clothes were still wet and sticking to him.

"_Haarrry_, can you bring me another blanket?" Draco simpered. His Gryffindor nodded quikcly before disappearing down to find another blanket.

"I told you so." Draco said.

"You're evil." Ron replied with a grin as Harry returned with a blankets sitting on the edge of Draco's bed arranging it. The Slytherin didn't pause to run his fingers through Harry's shaggy length, the Gryffindor halted to pass him a concerned smile, worry evident in his jade eyes.

"Stop giving me that look. I'm almost in perfect condition."

"You wouldn't be in the condition if I was there sooner." Harry whispered bitterly looking away suddenly. Draco glanced over at Ron asking him to leave with his eyes. The redhead smiled encouragingly and left the room grabbing Hermione's hand before she could enter the room.

"None of this is your fault." Draco finally said putting his hands on his husbands face forcing him to look at him.

"But it is—I had that horrible feeling that day...and then...you…" Draco put a finger to the mouth.

"I don't want you ever to say this was your fault. **_Ever_**."

"But—"

Draco pressed his lips into Harry's swiftly cutting off all protests.

"Stop it, please love." Draco whispered. Harry went to open his mouth again but Draco pressed his lips back hard, running his hand back through Harry's damp hair pulling him in harder.

"Like I said, This wasn't your fault and I love you." The raven-haired man gaped at him, then managed a smile.

"I love you too…" Harry whispered stroking a hand over the cheek to pull him back into another kiss. The Blond nipped at Harry's bottom lip to deepen the kiss but Harry withdrew slightly to keep the kiss gentle and slow. Draco held him in tighter stroking around his neck.

"Draco." Harry said pulling back with a smile. The Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"Harry." Came his reply in the same tone, before clamping his mouth back on Harry's hungrily. Harry poured his passion and love into the kiss hoping to the heavens it wouldn't go too far, nor that he would hurt Draco but the Blond pressed his body up to Harry's wanting to feel his husband. Harry's hands were on his hips in seconds keeping him in place.

"Not here." Harry moaned, before running his fingers through the thin blond hair pulling him forward again.

"Really? You seem eager enough." Draco murmured into the lips with a quirk of a smile he took a deep inhale of breath wincing at the ripple of pain. Harry pulled back immediately.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered hurriedly.

"I'm ok, Harry, just kiss me again, I'll feel better." Draco purred.

* * *

**AN: For all who are wondering about Draco's eyesight: DON'T WORRY! I will explain _everything_, I left it out on purpose! ok thats all! I love all the reviews so far! Keep them coming! XD**

**EPILOGUE UP NEXT! **

**R&R!**


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I never will own Harry Potter, I'm sad to say XD

**Warning**: Fluff, love

**AN**: **Epilogue!** If things don't make sense, ask! **R&R**

* * *

_Pain beyond pain, gasping the air I could feel the pumping blood as it forced itself out in a sticky mess under me. Erratic heart beat, everything hurt. Where was Harry? I coughed as something hard pressed down on my chest. Someone was screaming words at me, hateful spiteful. Another hard jab, I might have screamed. Not sure. Magic. Apparition? Sobbing...**Where was Harry**? I couldn't hear anything except my heart --slowing. Then coldness. Darkness. It crept through my soul and my limbs. _

_"Draco you can't leave me like this!" _

_Someone screamed. Magic. Magic began hitting my body. Potions. Vile. Something was gone. Back of my mind. Something lifted. More potions, again more vile then the last set. _

_"You can't die on me—I don't think I could go on if you did…" **Harry…I found you…I thought I had lost you…**Pinpricks of light. Hurt. Needed the blankness. Sleep. _

_Voices. Loud voices. A warm hand wrapped my own. Harry…Something about a shower. So sweet. Not eating! Potter! I opened my eyes slowly wincing to the hurtful rays of light. Harry. Sitting in front of me. Granger? Weasley? Arguing. Stupid Harry, don't **ever** argue with a woman! _

_"She's right Harry, I wouldn't want to wake up to a stinking half starved Gryffindor" Gawd I sounded horrible! Blurred jade eyes found mine in utter astonishment. I wasn't going to die on you. You wouldn't be able to take care of yourself…Staring. Oh God I was staring. **Staring**! _

_More Potions, ecstatic Harry. So much blood loss I heard a medi witch say as she passed me a potion. Vile…vile potions…Shudders…No more potions in my body from the Dark Lord. I wasn't listening. Harry's eyes had caught mine. He was crying. Tears. Don't cry, Harry. I needed seven blood replenishing potions…no more blindness…?Wow…seven? _

_"Shh…I'm fine Harry…" _

_The shooter was in jail. Muggle. Bastard. Harry was so angry with himself… he takes so much blame. Kissing. Makes us both feel better. So much better now that I have Harry back in my arms… _

Draco stretched in the bed slowly becoming aware of the absence of Harry's wonderful warmth next to him. His eyes jolted open. _Oh wonderful Merlin on heavens high_…Harry stood leaning in the balcony doorway in his all of his gorgeous nakedness. He was staring out into the night, the moonlight washed over his tan body like a silk and Draco knew he was ogling. The Blond man traced every curve of his lover's body. It had to be the most beautiful sight in the world. He couldn't help himself, Draco slipped off the silk sheets suddenly wrapping his arms around Harry's chest. His husband relaxed with a long sigh.

"You look stunning in the moonlight." Draco whispered in his ear.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked concerned, tilting his head towards his lover. The Blond caressed the cheek with a forefinger.

"No. What's on your mind?" Draco replied softly stroking the tan skin. Another soft sigh,

"Just thinking." Came the murmur.

"Well, as I remember whenever either of us are up 'just thinking', sex ensues." He kissed the jaw line gently, the raven-haired man smiled into the embrace leaning his head away to let Draco have whatever flesh he wanted. The Blond nuzzled his face in the neck.

"What were you thinking?" He asked pressing Harry flush against the doorframe cupping Harry's face in his pale hands. The jade eyes flashed over his face and he looked away.

"Oh Harry…" Draco sighed, he knew exactly Harry was thinking about, he wished Harry would stop thinking about it.

"I can't help it! I just…I'm sorry…being stupid aren't I?" Harry whispered with a crooked smile.

"No, Just being a Gryffindor." Replied Draco before pressing his lips gently on Harry's, the raven-haired man pulled him in harder. Draco twined his fingers in Harry's trapping them above his head pressing his body tight to his husbands. The kiss deepened both trying to lavish as much love as possible on the other. The Blond dropped the hands feeling them instantly move to his body, running through his hair down the back of his neck.

"I'm glad we don't have neighbors…" Harry groaned breaking the kiss to breath before pressing his mouth back into Draco's. Draco smirked into the kiss.

"I told you this would be a wonderful place to live." Murmured the Slytherin rubbing the tight ass and pushing the hips up into his. Both moaned as the electricity of pleasure flashed through their systems.

"Because Malfoy's are always right." Continued Draco with a pant. Harry laughed releasing the lips and moving his own down the slender pale neck savoring the delicacy his lover was.

"Yes, Malfoy's are always right." He murmured in the flesh hearing the content sigh pass Draco's lips, "But Potters get what they want." He continued knowing what a Slytherin like comment he had made, he heard the snicker before it trailed off into a soft moan. The Balcony was bathed in light from the high moon and Harry slowly pushed him up against the railing trailing his lips down the porcelain pale skin that seemed ethereal in the night's blanket. Harry nestled his face in the chest breathing in the scent. He kissed around the barely visible scar, finally taking a deep bite, the Slytherin bucked up into him a loud moan escaping the blond's pale lips.

"You couldn't even take him from me..." Harry whispered hoarsely. Draco had barely caught the comment but when he did he looked down at Harry, clutching the railing as the lips sent shivers everywhere.

"Haarry…" Draco whimpered, the rough hands moved up his back caressing the small of his spine. The blond burid his fingers in Harry's thick hair as teeth and lips mapped out his chest in the most wonderful ways.

"Show me I'm yours.." Draco moaned closing his eyes to the sensations. Harry's warm body pressed into his as the Gryffindor slid up to capture his lips.

"I will. And I am yours and nobody can ever change that." Harry whispered.

* * *

Harry kneeled, his fingers tracing the engraved letters on the tombstone silently. He closed his eyes slowly and reopened them as he placed the ring of flowers at the head of the gravesite. He put his fingers to his lips an then pressed them to the headstone before standing. Two arms encircled his waist and he turned. The blue eyes shimmered. 

"Oh Harry…I didn't know where you went…you didn't tell me." Harry smiled kissing tears from his lovers face.

"It's ok love, I'm sorry, I've always come here alone…habit…don't cry…"

"No more. Together. We go together." Draco said with a watery smile. Harry twined his fingers with his husbands.

"Together." He affirmed with a smile kissing the top of the hand. Harry gave one more look back at the graves where his parents lay and smiled for the first since he began visiting their resting place at age eleven. _Together_.

* * *

_I will live and for you only_ _You were the only one that I could turn to __You were the only one that could ever calm my sea __That separated me from what you knew I could be __Only you __And through it all __I'm yours alone __I will live and die for you only __Only you __I will die to live for you only __You will be the one I will call by name __Even when I find myself on either side of pain __You will be the reason for the breath I breathe __Only you __Take this burning heart that burns for you __Make it what you want __Break it, mend it, it is yours alone __For you I will live and die _

_Lyrics and Music By Disciple _

* * *

END

**AN: Thank you EVERYONE for all your support and reviews, this is the last installment for 'L****ove is Blind' I do hope you all enjoyed! I loved all the reviews, If anyone has questions, comments, (suggestions XD) or anything, leave a review note! Thank you again everyone, I loved finishing this fic, i loved writing it in general XD. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations!**

**R&R**

**LOVE 3 3 3 **


End file.
